Et si on lui avait tendu la main ?
by Onomil
Summary: Et si on lui avait tendu la main ? Comme nous le savons, Severus Snape va passer sa vie isolé et reclus, sans cesses manipulé. Et si… D'autres avaient été là ? Le temps des maraudeurs revisité, venez suivre une histoire ou tout n'est pas blanc ou noir ! Rating M pour la présence de Lemons
1. La Rencontre

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jk. Rowling, mais je pense qu'un jour elle sera d'accord pour me laisser ses personnages :c . Amy appartient à Ellana-san , Sisi j'vous jure.

Rating M pour lemons

Synopsis : Et si quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main? On parle souvent de nos héros gryffondors mais moins du vil Servilus qui a vécu sa vie et est mort en paria. Pendant sa scolarité, il va recevoir de l'aide d'amis jusque là insoupsonnés

* * *

 _ **The Encounter  
**_ _There is nothing either good or bad but thinking makes it so ~ Shakespeare_

Cette année, c'était une année importante, la cinquième année à Poudlard.  
Le repas dans la grande salle était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Ce n'était pas la nourriture exquise, les bruits incessants des couverts qui s'entrechoquent ou quand bien même les conversations ennuyeuses des élèves qui l'entouraient.

Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était observer les personnes autour d'elle. A sa gauche il y avait Bellatrix Black, une jeune fille magnifique ayant un grain de folie et un humour bien à elle. Pour elle, Bellatrix avait toujours été d'un grand réconfort. Quand elle se demandait si elle n'en viendrait pas à perdre la raison dans cette école de fous, elle se rassurait en regardant Bellatrix et se disait que tant qu'il y aurait pire qu'elle, il n'y aurait pas de soucis à se faire. C'était sa folie qui rendait Bellatrix si belle, lui donnant un côté sauvage et indomptable. Elle était d'une grâce sans nom pendant un duel, elle virevoltait encore et encore comme une ballerine pendant un spectacle.

A côté de Bellatrix se trouvait sa sœur, Narcissa. Une femme d'une beauté époustouflante mais d'une beauté froide. Elle n'avait ni la personnalité chaleureuse [et bien qu'un peu tordue] de Bellatrix, ni son côté charmeur. Il fut un temps où elle aurait essayé de briser ce masque perpétuel pour voir si la jeune fille n'était finalement qu'une poupée de porcelaine sans âme ni émotions mais ce temps était révolu. Aujourd'hui, elle observait. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à observer.

Une étrange atmosphère semblait s'étendre sur les maraudeurs et leur entourage. C'était comme ça qu'ils se faisaient appeler. Un groupe de cinquième année formé uniquement de gryffondors, et pas des plus intelligents. Lupin à la rigueur semblait être un garçon charmant mais trop effacé pour s'opposer à ses amis, un garçon pathétique somme toute. Pettigrow n'avait littéralement pas de charisme et à l'inverse de Lupin il était le premier à suivre ses amis dans leurs sombres « jeux ». Black et Potter, en revanche étaient étonnants. Black ou comment mêler sang-pur et stupidité ou bien Potter, comment mêler arrogance et lourdeur.

Aucun des membres de ce groupe ne méritaient en soi de la considération. Elle remarqua le soudain intérêt des adolescents qui regardaient rageusement Severus Snape. Une journée qui commençait comme les autres, finalement. Sauf qu'elle commençait avec des mains poilues comme celles d'un orang outan pour James Potter. Quelle potion pouvait être à l'origine de cette transformation ? Elle devait absolument trouver la recette c'était assez brillant, peut-être qu'en changeant l'endroit où les poils devaient apparaitre il serait possible de transformer le visage de quelqu'un ou de…

« Salut Lou, bien dormi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin dans le dortoir, je t'ai cherché dans la salle commune » Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle.  
« _Mhrm_ » répondit Lou en buvant son chocolat chaud matinal.

Ah, Amy. Amethyste Jones. Elle était splendide avec ses cheveux noirs qui ondulaient le longs de ses épaules, le long de ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour se servir.

Amy... A chaque fois qu'elle finissait de beurrer ses tartines elle lançait un regard circulaire sur la salle pour s'assurer vainement que le monde n'allait pas exploser dans la minute qui suivrait. Puis elle faisait finalement honneur à sa tartine. Elle lui faisait honneur car manger ne suffirait pas à décrire cet élan de grâce et de tendresse qu'elle insufflait dans le mouvement de son poignet pour ce saisir de celle-ci, ses lèvres venant tendrement se poser sur la tartine puis de croquer doucement avec le bout de ses dents, comme pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Si Poudlard était un château alors Amethyste en était la princesse. Il était facile de se perdre dans sa contemplation, elle était plus fascinante encore que les cours de duels ou que le quidditch. De la sagesse émanait d'elle par vague, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle était calme, gentille et toujours adroite. A l'instant, elle faisait de grands gestes sûrement pour énoncer ses propos...

« _-Lou tu m'écoutes ?_ dit-elle en haussant la voix.  
 _-_ Pardon tu disais ? _  
-_ Je te demandais si tu avais finis ton devoir de potion à rendre pour aujourd'hui, on devait améliorer une potion et en recopier les étapes ! _»_

 _«_ Ah ça, je l'ai terminé jeudi quand on était à la bibliothèque tu te souviens ? Pas besoin de s'énerver tu vois ? _»_ dit-elle en lui tirant la langue de manière plus que puérile

« Rappelle-moi ton âge une seconde ? Tu es irrécupérable. Finis ton chocolat au lieu de rester la bouche ouverte, si tu me mets en retard encore une fois je te jure que Brûlopot te retrouvera enfermée dans une cage !»

« Le _professeur_ Brûlopot ma chère Amy » énonça-t-elle comme une vérité absolu

 _«_ Je ne te permets pas de me corriger sur une chose aussi futile, si jamais…»

 _«_ Ah Miss Jones bien le bonjour, vous êtes toute rouge vous sentez vous bien ? _»  
_ La harangua le professeur Brûlopot, tout nouvellement en charge de la matière 'Soins aux Créatures Magiques'

«Oui professeur veuillez me pardonner _»_ dit-elle en s'étouffant

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner à une élève aussi douée, à vrai dire je venais voir Miss Rosenwald, un sombral s'est échappé de l'enclos et je comptais sur vous pour le ramener vers la cabane du garde chasse si jamais vous l'aperceviez _»_ demanda-t 'il à l'attention de Lou

«Bien-sûr professeur, vous pouvez compter sur moi _»_ annonça Lou d'un air faussement théâtrale au jeune professeur.

 _«_ Je n'en attendais pas moins, ne soyez pas en retard à vos cours. Mademoiselle la préfète » laissa-t'il en suspension pour saluer Amethyste  
Une fois que le professeur fut partit, Amy lança un de ses regards noirs à Lou.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Oh, on va encore être en retard à cause de toi _»_ grommela Améthyste dans sa barbe inexistante.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Lou entendit des sons étranges provenant d'un couloir à priori vide. Friande d'aventure, elle s'approcha des murmures et trouva une baguette par terre, ça devait être de l'ébène. En avançant un peu elle vit un serpentard ligoté au sol. Après un finite incantatem, il lui arracha littéralement sa baguette des mains.

« Severus, c'est encore eux n'est-ce pas ? Ça m'enrage. Je suis ton alliée, et nous devons riposter »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide _»_ lâcha-t-il en se frottant le bas du dos du plat de sa main.  
Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et non sans méfiance il accepta. Cette scène lui en rappela une autre, leur première rencontre à vrai dire.

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

C'était en septembre 1973. Les vacances d'été dans son orphelinat moldu n'avaient pas été de tout repos et cette année elle avait découvert qu'être une sorcière n'essuyait pas tous les maux. Certes elle avait été très heureuse en apprenant qu'elle était une sorte de magicienne quelques années plus tôt, son orphelinat un peu moins.

A ses treize ans elle avait découvert que le monde n'était pas rose. Il ne l'avait jamais été, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Un des hommes qui travaillait là-bas était énervé pour une raison inconnue et l'avait frappé elle pour se défouler en lui promettant une multitude de choses si jamais elle s'aventurait à en parler à qui que ce soit. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas de parents lui avait-il craché au visage… Personne ne serait là pour l'écouter.

Elle avait gardé la tête haute, le menton levé, ce qui n'avait pas plu à son interlocuteur. Plus jamais s'était-elle jurée, plus jamais quelqu'un ne la toucherait de la sorte. Résolution bien vaine car il n'avait pas fini de s'en prendre à elle. Le lendemain de cet incident, elle avait pu prendre le train à Kingcross en direction de Poudlard. Elle était arrivée à son refuge, Amy l'avait serré dans ses bras mais rien n'y faisait, elle devait avoir au moins une côte cassée et des hématomes sur tout le corps. Quelques plaies aussi, mais pour elle la douleur était minime.

La souffrance que lui infligeaient ses côtes en revanche ne l'était pas, et elle s'était réfugiée sous un évier de la salle de bain de serpentard. Elle avait lu beaucoup de choses sur les sortilèges capables de refermer les plaies, elle avait emprunté un baume à Bellatrix pour les hématomes mais restait le problème des côtes, elle ne pouvait pas lancer le sortilège sur elle-même, elle n'était pas assez puissante. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Elle n'avouerait pas sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un, et encore moins devant un adulte !

Elle se cacha donc dans un petit placard en dessous de l'évier à sa droite. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un était entré et s'était assis par terre, à en juger par le son des vêtements froissés. Elle voyait, par un petit trou que c'était un garçon de sa promotion, Snape.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec lui car le garçon était taciturne et ne recherchait pas sa compagnie. Elle entendit un son qu'elle crut imaginer, puis un autre, le garçon gémissait, ses gémissements se transformaient petit à petit en pleurs. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de son placard et leva la main droite en signe international de non-agression, si haut que la douleur à sa côte se raviva, lui coupant la respiration. Elle toussota un instant en portant sa main à son cœur puis se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle décida que prendre le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle avec des pincettes ne servirait à rien, et s'élança comme un hippogriffe au pas de charge.

« Tu souffres n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un baume, de l'essence de dictame pour les coupures mais je ne peux pas lancer le sortilège qui vise à réparer les os sur moi-même. Faisons un marché, tu lances le sortilège sur mes côtes et je te prête mon matériel, ça te va ? »

Severus Snape hocha la tête et gémit une nouvelle fois plus qu'il ne donna sa réponse. Lou lui enseigna le sortilège, une boucle en haut puis une boucle vers le bas, comme la lettre L en cursive, puis en dernier la formule Brackium Emendo.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu lanceras le sort d'accord ? Un… Deux…. Trois _»  
_  
Elle avait mis son poing dans sa bouche au cas où la douleur serait trop forte pour ne pas se mordre la langue, la douleur était plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Snape avait eu le bon réflexe un peu plus tôt en lançant un sortilège empêchant quiconque d'entendre la conversation. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, se laissant choir à même le sol. Quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes elle se calma, leva les bras pour vérifier que ses côtes étaient réparées et observa le jeune homme en face d'elle, il avait l'air terrorisé. Elle rajusta le débardeur qui lui faisait office de pyjama et lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Le sort fait mal sur le coup, mais maintenant je n'ai plus mal regarde _»  
_ Elle fit de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos.

« Si tu préfères tu peux aller à l'infirmerie pour qu'on te donne du pousos, je pense que ça doit faire moins mal. Mais si tu veux que je m'en occupe il faut que tu me dises à quel endroit tu as mal _»_

« Je ne te fais pas confiance » répondit-il du tac au tac

Lou le dévisagea un instant et prit la parole.

« Moi, je te fais confiance, peu importe ce que tu diras. Tu ne t'es jamais moqué de moi et tu n'as jamais fait de mal à Amy, j'en déduis donc que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Alors c'est comme tu veux, je m'en occupe ou alors tu peux aller voir madame Pomfresh, mais elle risque de te poser des questions gênantes auxquelles tu ne voudrais pas répondre »

Severus Snape réfléchit un instant, son raisonnement était plutôt bon. Il n'irait pas voir Pomfresh pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et jamais il ne serait prêt à montrer ses cicatrices à Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie, car celle-ci ne comprendrait pas de toutes façons. Il imaginait déjà le regard emplit de pitié qu'elle lui lancerait. Cette fille lui _inspirait_ confiance.

« C'est d'accord, vas-y. Mais si tu essaies de tromper ma confiance souviens toi que je connais des sortilèges dont tu n'as aucune envie d'entendre parler. C'est la côte à droite, la troisième en partant du haut »

Elle était baguette levée devant lui, prête à lancer le sortilège quand à la dernière seconde quelque chose attira son attention :

« Il faut que tu mettes quelque chose dans la bouche, sinon tu pourrais te mordre la langue et je ne sais pas si il existe un sortilège pour réparer les langues »

Le garçon obtempéra, de toutes façons il n'y avait pas matière à discuter.

« Il est impératif que tu respires, si ta respiration se bloque tu pourrais être en état de choc et ne pas t'en sortir. J'y vais, tu comptes »

 _«_ Un.. Deux… Trois »

Comme Lou, le garçon hurla, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour un jour retrouver son calme. Ça faisait mal, des larmes d'injustice ruisselaient sur ses joues pour venir échouer sur… Les bras de la jeune fille. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et le berçait. Il faisait chaud dans ses bras, comme une litanie elle répétait des choses douces pour l'apaiser, c'était souvent des choses sans queue ni tête mais cela marchait et il se sentait rassuré. Parfois elle desserrait un peu sa prise pour l'enlacer autrement, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ses hématomes. Ses gestes étaient tendres, comme ceux d'une mère ou d'une sœur. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait à vrai dire, il était enfant unique et sa mère ne l'enlaçait plus. Mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, fierté de Snape !

Une vague de chaleur traversa son cœur. Il pleurait un peu, la douleur se disait-il. Aussi parce-que quelqu'un prenait simplement le temps de le rassurer, d'être là. Séchant ses larmes il la dévisagea, pensant trouver un rictus moqueur pour s'être laissé aller, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque de lui. Rien ne vint, et ce qu'il vit le troubla. La jeune fille regardait sans voir, ses yeux étaient vitreux, elle semblait fixer un point imaginaire au-dessus de son épaule. Il se sépara d'elle pour mieux comprendre ce qui intriguait la jeune fille mais ne vit rien. Ç'eut le don de la sortir de ses pensées et elle lui sourit.

C'était un vrai sourire, un sourire irradiant de tendresse, un sourire aimant. Malgré lui ses yeux sourirent à la jeune fille car c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il était reconnaissant, il savait que les yeux étaient les miroirs de l'âme, il ne s'embarrassait donc pas d'essayer de positionner ses lèvres en une parodie de sourire. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et attrapa quelque chose dans sa besace.

« Maintenant, la partie la plus facile. Tu dois avoir des hématomes, montre moi je vais te mettre du baume »  
Severus tiqua. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait dans le dos, c'était indécent. C'était une honte, personne ne les avait vu.

« Je peux bien le faire tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide » cracha-t'il sur la défensive

Lou eut un regard triste, il eut au moins la grâce de paraître gêné.  
« Si tu peux le faire tout seul je te laisse le faire. Peux-tu au moins juste m'aider ? Il est difficile de se mettre du baume seul »

Severus acquiesça. De toute façon elle avait réparé ses côtes et lui avait épargné des journées de souffrances. Sans un mot, elle lui mit le baume dans les mains puis alla s'assoir plus loin. Elle se plaça dos à lui et retira délicatement son débardeur. Elle avait l'air fragile et recroquevillée sur elle-même elle paraissait bien plus jeune.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, le baume par la même occasion et commença à l'appliquer sur les hématomes qui recouvraient ses omoplates. Elle frissonna sous le contact du baume mais ne dit rien. Une fois le travail fini elle remit son débardeur et le questionna du regard.

« Je peux te mettre du baume aussi ? » lui demanda-elle avec des yeux implorants.  
Il grogna, ce qu'elle prit pour une réponse positive. Il retira à son tour son t-shirt et se tourna. Elle faillit défaillir en voyant les marques laissées sur son dos.

« Je dois refermer les plaies d'abord, ça ne prendre qu'une seconde »  
Elle lança un _Tergeo_ pour nettoyer les plaies, puis appliqua de l'essence de dictame pour les refermer. Il se retourna.

« - D'où connais-tu des sors de soin ?  
\- J'ai une amie qui adore faire des recherches, c'est son passe-temps. C'est Amy qui me l'a montré, Amethyste Jones.  
\- C'est ton amie ?  
\- Évidemment, comme toi tu es ami avec Evans » déclara-t-elle en souriant

« Ça te pause un problème » énnonça-t'il, levant un sourcil pour l'intimider

« Non, ça ne me concerne pas, elle a l'air gentille »

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire et il lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Elle finit de lui mettre du baume puis se leva en époussetant son pantalon troué.  
« - Amis ? Appréhenda-t-elle en tendant la main.  
\- Alliés _»_ répondit-il sûr de lui  
Il prit sa main pour s'aider à se relever.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre (corrigé). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews c:


	2. Le Rendez-vous

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jk. Rowling, mais je pense qu'un jour elle sera d'accord pour me laisser ses personnages :c . Amy appartient à Ellana-san , Sisi j'vous jure.

Nda : C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire pour moi, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager mes histoires avec vous c:

* * *

 _ **The Date  
**_ _Nothing you wear is more important than your smile ~ Connie Stevens_

La journée suivait son cours, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait récupéré Severus au détour d'un couloir. Ce jour-là, il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un plan. Elle marchait tranquillement en direction du parc, pressée de retrouver Amy. Son amie lui avait donné rendez-vous dans leur endroit favori après le repas du soir, juste avant le couvre-feu mais comme elle ne l'avait revu depuis, elle appréhendait un peu. Elle avait peur que celle-ci l'ait oublié. Lou avait tressé ses longs cheveux blonds qui s'arrêtaient désormais aux mollets et avait attaché avec un petit ruban rose pâle à l'une de ses nattes pour l'occasion. Pour elle, les rendez-vous avec Amy étaient toujours importants.

En sortant du château elle aperçut Remus Lupin- au loin. Il avait constamment un air maladif et cela faisait plusieurs années que ça perdurait. Elle prenait le temps de l'observer là ou les autres passaient, indifférents. Elle le voyait souvent s'arrêter dans les couloirs déserts en s'accrochant aux armures par peur de tomber, une main tenant fermement sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Plusieurs fois elle aurait voulu aller à sa rencontre pour l'aider à se relever, pour le rassurer et lui dire que ce n'était que passager mais… A chaque fois qu'elle allait se résoudre à le soutenir un voile se posait sur son cœur. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont les maraudeurs traitaient les plus démunis, de la façon dont Lupin baissait les yeux sans jamais intervenir. Lupin était un lâche, il ne s'opposait pas à ses amis par peur de se retrouver du mauvais côté de la baguette. Il fermait tout simplement les yeux.

Au cours de sa troisième année elle avait cherché à percer à jour le secret du mystérieux Remus Lupin. Ce qui finalement, avait été d'une facilité déconcertante -du moins pour Amethyste car après tout, c'était elle, le cerveau de l'histoire. Le jeune homme semblait agressif avant les pleines lunes, disparaissait pendant celles-ci puis en revenait vidé de toute force. Dumbledore était au courant c'était certain, mais peut-être fermait-il les yeux car le loup-garou était l'un de ses précieux gryffondors, un maraudeur de surcroit.

Non, le temps où elle éprouvait de la pitié pour le louveteau était révolu. Lupin était un jeune homme attendrissant, il était celui qui avait le plus de jugeote parmi ses amis mais aucune amitié ne serait possible tant qu'il mangerait dans la main de ses maîtres.

C'est donc perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle arriva devant le saule pleureur aux abords du grand Lac Noir. C'était un endroit paisible, éloigné de tout, un sanctuaire qui leur appartenait. Elle leva les yeux vers les branches de l'arbre majestueux. Le soleil se couchait lentement et prodiguait une douce chaleur dans son cœur tandis qu'un peu de vent faisait virevolter des pétales de lys à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle inspira profondément l'air en fermant les yeux, la lumière venant délicatement lécher ses paupières. A cette période de l'année l'on pouvait sentir l'agréable odeur des magnolias se mêlant étroitement à celle du chèvrefeuille. Elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha son amie du regard, pensant un instant qu'elle ne la verrait pas.

Amethyste était un peu plus loin, assise gracieusement sur un tronc renversé. Elle devait être en train de lire un de ces romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle affectionnait tant. La boîte à musique enchantée qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire était négligemment posée sur ses genoux. Soudain, le souffle du vent tourna la page qu'elle était en train de lire, mais bien loin d'être impressionnée, elle l'attrapa du bout de ses doigts et la replaça soigneusement sans interrompre sa lecture. Prise dans son élan elle rajusta ses lunettes en les tenants par la branche minutieusement coincée entre son pouce et son majeur.

Elle fit finalement passer ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule avant de se replonger consciencieusement dans son roman. Ses boucles méticuleusement peignées ondulaient sur ses bras pour venir flotter par-dessus sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose de mystique dans cette scène, comme si les pétales gravitaient autour d'elle, comme si plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance à part elle. Du moins du point de vue de Lou.  
Elle se promit de ne jamais oublier ce magnifique spectacle, elle se promit de le garder en elle aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

Se sentant observée Amethyste releva précipitamment le visage de son livre. Quand elle aperçut Lou elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il y avait une intensité insoupçonnée dans ses yeux émeraude. Quand elle prit conscience de la situation elle fit à Lou le plus beau sourire qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses taches de rousseur.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié… » murmura-t-elle « …j'étais triste tu sais » ajouta-elle sur le même ton.

Lou ne savait pas quoi répondre. Donnez-lui un adversaire, collez lui une baguette dans les mains et elle partira courageusement à la rencontre de son destin mais devant Amy son courage s'était enfui.

« Tes cheveux sont superbes, ça a du te prendre du temps de les tresser »  
Amethyste prit une fleur par terre et vint la glisser délicatement dans sa chevelure.  
« C'est pour ça que tu es en retard n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois venue »

Lou ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer une dernière fois avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Un doux parfum de mangue émanait de ses boucles brunes, elle s'enivra de l'arôme un instant puis la regarda dans les yeux. Elle s'empara de tout le courage qu'elle possédait avant d'entamer sa tirade.

« Amy, ça fait un moment que je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose. Avant je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, j'en ai mis le double à avoir le courage de me tenir devant toi. Tu es une femme magnifique, tu as le don de rendre les personnes heureuses par ta simple présence, tu rayonnes de joie et chaque jour passé en ta présence me rappelle à quel point ma vie serait fade sans toi. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, à chaque fois que je te vois sourire mon cœur bat si fort que parfois j'ai l'impression que j'en mourrais si je ne t'en parlais pas. Alors aujourd'hui je me tiens devant toi pour te dire ce que j'ai toujours ressenti. Amethyste, je suis amoureuse de toi. Peu importe que tu m'aimes en retour mais j'avais besoin de t'en parler, c'était une question de vie ou de mort je te le jure; ne ris pas je te dis un truc sérieux; Je t'aime, et même si je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'est l'amour j'espère qu'un jour on pourra le découvrir ensemble »

Il y eut un long silence, Amethyste fit un sourire éclatant à Lou et la prit dans ses bras. C'était comme si un poids avait cessé de peser si lourdement sur ses épaules, quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues mais elle se sentait libérée. Elles se sourirent puis rirent ensemble.

Amethyste retraça les contours de la mâchoire de Lou du bout de ses doigts tout en regardant ses lèvres. Lou fit le premier pas, elle plaça une main dans le dos de son amie et s'approcha d'elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent maladroitement puis se touchèrent enfin, Amethyste mit une main dans ses cheveux et ne sachant que faire de l'autre elle la posa sur sa taille. Elles allaient approfondir leur premier baiser quand un bruit incongru les troubla. Elles se séparèrent un instant pour apercevoir..

« C'est dégoutant tout ce vert sur leurs cravattes, tu ne trouves pas Cornedrue ? » s'écria Sirius Black en faisant semblant de vomir

« En effet mon cher Patmol, je trouve ça parfaitement écœurant. Mais ça ne l'est pas plus que la scène qui se joue sous nos yeux » exagéra James Potter, fier de lui

« _On devrait les dénoncer_ ! » enchaina Peter Pettigrow

« Tu n'es pas assez subtil queuedever, nous pouvons faire bien mieux » dit Potter d'un ton énigmatique

« Potter tu m'impressionnes, jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de subtilité » lança Lou en mordant le vide. Pendant sa tirade, elle avait pris sa baguette en main et…

Presque toutes les baguettes furent sorties en un clin d'œil, même Amethyste tenait fermement la sienne dans sa main gauche. Lou se rendit compte que son amie tremblait, et par la même occasion qu'elles étaient en infériorité numérique.

« Tu m'insultes ? Tu n'es rien Rosenwald, tu es comme tous les serpentards tu me répugnes, tu es comme Servilus, tu n'es qu'une nuisance que j'écrase sous ma chaussure » énonça-t-il calmement comme pour mieux exprimer son dégout

« Permet moi l'expression Potter, mais tu n'es qu'un trou de cul ingrat. Une plante se comporterait mieux que toi, et entends-moi bien, tu es un être abject. Ta vanité te perdra, il en est de même pour toi Black. Il est inutile de demander son avis à Pettigrow il ne saurait pas formuler un phrase un tant soit peu intelligible, mais toi Lupin, tu cautionnes ? Tu es d'accord avec ce qu'ils font ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux si tu n'oses pas défendre tes convictions »

Le premier sort fusa droit vers Lou, elle esquiva l' **Expulso** qui arrivait sur sa droite en entrainant Amethyste et para l' **Expeliarmus** de Black. S'en suivit d'une pluie de sorts. Amethyste s'en tenait à des sorts défensifs tandis qu'elle envoyait **Stupefix** sur **Tarantallegra**. Après quelques minutes et à court d'idée, elle employa des sorts pas tout à fait approuvés par le ministère de la magie.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la terrifia le plus, le regard noir que lui lançait son amie après un **Flipendo** passé _un peu trop près_ du visage de Pettigrow pour que ce soit un accident, ou le fait que Lupin se décide enfin à sortir sa baguette.

La nuit était tombée et sentir le corps d'Amy derrière elle la rassurait un peu. Elle avait toujours su que Pettigrow était vicieux mais elle n'en avait jamais réellement eu la preuve sous les yeux. Et bien aujourd'hui c'était chose faite, Lou vit arriver le sort une demi-seconde trop tard, elle poussa Amethyste de quelques centimètres et se prit le sort dans les côtes. Sa respiration se coupa mais elle ne flancha pas. Son amie la regardait une lueur terrifiée dans les yeux. Un nouveau sort fonça sur elles. Ça y est, le duel était finit. Lou eut juste le temps d'étreindre Amethyste pour la protéger de la petite lumière violette qui arrivait à une vitesse affolante dans leur direction.

Elle était à genoux sur le sol et tenait fermement son amie dans ses bras, tournant le dos à leurs adversaires.

Tout ceci ne fut n,l'affaire que de quelques secondes mais cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Elle se prépara à la douleur qui ne vint pas, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'impensable. Le fameux sort qui aurait fait rougir les oreilles du professeur McGonagall vint s'écraser sur un bouclier qui se désintégra en petites étincelles bleutées. Si personne n'avait vu la différence, elle si. Elle se sentit soudainement rassurée. Elle allait se relever quand Amy tira sur ses robes en lui intimant de rester à genoux. Troublée, elle ne bougea pas.

Comme un démon qu'on aurait invoqué, le professeur McGonagall approcha avec un **lumos** qui aurait pu tous les rendre aveugles tant elle avait mis de puissance dans son sort. Elle réalisa que le couvre-feu devait être passé depuis un moment et que ce n'était pas le professeur le plus partial de l'école qui venait les chercher.

« Jeunes gens, vous savez qu'il vous est formellement interdit de vous trouver hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu et j'ose espérer que vous connaissez la punition accordée dans ce genre de cas de figure, oh ne faites pas l'innocent monsieur Black, il y a bien eut un duel ici et j'exige des explications »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Amethyste choisit de faire son entrée. Elle se releva en aidant Lou à faire de même.

« Miss Jones, vous êtes préfète me semble-t-il et votre rôle est de séparer les autres en cas de litiges, pas d'en provoquer. Je suis déçue par votre attitude »

« Professeur, pardonnez mon impertinence mais nous étions six dans ce duel, je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste qu'il m'incombe à moi seule la responsabilité de tout ceci » rétorqua-t'elle à la limite de l'insolence en montrant d'un geste distrait les autres personnes présentes

« En effet. Trente points seront retirés à chacune des maisons et vous serez tous en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois, Monsieur Carpet et moi-même allons vous ramener à vos dortoirs. Dans votre propre intérêt il serait judicieux que ce genre d'évènement ne se reproduise pas »

Les élèves avançait en deux groupes distincts. Les gryffondors se chamaillaient gaiement tandis que les serpentards avançaient avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Le joyeux petit groupe dépassa les jeunes filles, se rependant en grimaces et insultes diverses et variées.

« Il faut qu'on te soigne, on peut le dire à McGonagall ça jouerait en notre faveur, en plus elle nous enverrait à l'infirmerie voir madame Pomfresh » chuchota Amethyste en se rapprochant de l'oreille de son amie tout en lançant des regards noirs au professeur de métamorphose.

« Non, ce n'est rien, je vais m'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas » répondit Lou en grinçant des dents.

« …McGonagall est un professeur injuste, ils méritaient bien plus qu'une simple retenue et trente points, je n'aime pas cette femme, c'est une mégère. Lupin est préfet lui aussi mais elle ne lui a rien dit » continua Amethyste comme si elle n'avait pas été coupée

Aygron Carpet les raccompagna jusqu'à leur dortoir. Cette année, il remplaçait Rusard, le cracmol qui avait fait une mauvaise chute à cause de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. C'était un homme grand et maigre, certains auraient pu le qualifier de beau mais il avait l'air bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. L'homme de quarante ans se tuait à la tâche, il aimait le travail bien fait. Il était habituel de le voir récurer dix fois la même armure pour s'assurer qu'aucune poussière n'y avait élu domicile en une journée. Certains disaient qu'il finirait par en mourir.  
Elles arrivèrent devant leur salle commune et saluèrent le concierge.

« Écoute Amy je vais rester un peu là d'accord ? Monte te coucher, je viendrai te rejoindre dans la nuit, ne m'attend pas » demanda Lou en l'étreignant

« _Je ne vais pas partir sans toi, je suis préfète et tu es blessée il te faut des soins_ » campa Amethyste

« Amy ne pose pas de questions et fais-moi confiance, va te reposer tu le mérites. Douce nuit jeune demoiselle » lui dit-elle en embrassant son front  
« Bonne nuit _Lou_ » répondit elle à contre cœur en s'en allant.

Une fois seule, Lou se laissa mollement tomber dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle prit de grandes inspirations avant de détendre ses épaules. Elle s'allongea dans le canapé et envoya un faible **incendio** pour raviver les braises de la cheminée. Elle allait s'assoupir quand elle entendit un petit cliquetis à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Lou ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Merci pour ton aide, sans toi j'aurais eu bien plus qu'une côte cassée, je te suis redevable…» soupira-t-elle  
« … depuis quand étais-tu caché derrière l'euphorbe ? » ajouta t-elle sur le ton de la conversation

« Quelques minutes tout au plus » répondit une voix grave « J'ai été intrigué par l'échange de sort, quand j'ai entendu ta voix j'ai décidé de m'approcher juste au cas où »

« Je vais les faire payer, on doit se venger » murmura-t'elle

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa la personne en face d'elle  
« Je t'aiderai pour ton plan Severus, ça ne peut plus durer »

Le jeune Snape soigna Lou et ils finirent par aller se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs en se jurant que cette histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Il vous plait mon James? Désolé, le pauvre... Il est un peu plus impulsif que celui de Rowling, mais hey, c'est mon histoire ;)  
Il ne faut pas croire que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, c'est faux, mais il est toujours idéalisé. Je pense qu'il a besoin qu'on lui mette un peu de plomb dans la tête c:  
Je poste en avance car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir accès à un ordinateur prochainement  
Ce chapitre et le précèdent viennent d'être corrigés^-^  
Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews (les favoris aussi, je couuuuuuuuuuuuuurs après pour rendre fière ma Beta-reader !), bien à vous Onomil c:


	3. La Serre

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jk. Rowling, mais je pense qu'un jour elle sera d'accord pour me laisser ses personnages

 **Petite note à vous chers lecteurs je vous demanderai cordialement de ne pas taper l'auteure (aka moi)**

 **Onomil se recula doucement de son siège les paumes en l'air en direction des lecteurs enragés**  
 **–pas taper-**

 **Vous comprendrez certainement cette note à la fin du chapitre, mais ça fait huit pages word quand même c'est déjà loooooooong… On m'a demandé par message quel serait mon rythme de publication et je pense que ce sera une fois par mois. Maaaais comme j'écris au fur et à mesure j'espère faire un peu plus que ça. Voila voilaaaa bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 _ **The Greenhouse  
**_ _Don't judge people, you never know what kind of battle they are fighting ~ Anonymous_

Depuis plusieurs jours il faisait une chaleur étouffante à Poudlard. Les deux filles se prélassaient dans l'herbe non loin du château en s'entrainant pour leur devoir de sortilège. Amethyste avait toujours été une jeune fille studieuse, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Lou. L'une travaillait tandis que l'autre baillait aux corneilles en lorgnant la cabane du gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

Le gros bonhomme tentait vainement de cacher un genre de serpent énorme recouvert de petites plumes bleues reflétant la lumière du soleil et qui était visiblement en train de s'enrouler autour de son bras. Rubeus Hagrid était un ermite. Quelques fois il leur souriait en leur offrant un verre de jus de citrouille dans sa cabane. À cette heure-ci, n'importe quelle distraction pourrait faire l'affaire pour le pauvre petit cerveau malmené de Lou.

« Regarde, Hagrid a ramené une nouvelle bête » s'exclama joyeusement Lou

« Ne vous dirait-il pas jeune demoiselle d'aller rendre visite à notre cher ami ? » renchérit-elle théâtralement en contemplant la cabane du géant

Pour la sortir de sa rêverie, Amethyste prit en main la pile de manuscrits qu'elle avait amenée pour étudier et l'aplatit violemment sur la tête de Lou.

« On doit maîtriser ce sortilège avant jeudi, Flitwick ne sera pas particulièrement clément avec nous alors ou tu as des capacités incroyables qui m'ont été jusqu'ici cachées et tu as finis par devenir meilleure que moi en sortilège, ou tu as durement travaillé ces derniers jours pour me surpasser. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, je doute qu'une seule de ces deux hypothèses soit correcte alors remet le nez dans tes parchemins car je n'aurais aucun scrupule à lancer un recurvite dans ta jolie petite bouche si je te vois bailler une seule fois de plus » déclara Amethyste en retournant son parchemin avec plus de force que nécessaire

Lou s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le ciel. Certes, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir le gout d'un produit ménager dans la bouche pendant une semaine mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait se mettre à travailler. A l'orphelinat les nourrices avaient parlé d'un dieu miséricordieux avec les âmes en peine. En regardant Amethyste faire dix fois le même geste avec sa baguette en lui lançant des regards haineux, elle doutait fortement de sa présence aussi lointaine soit-elle. Un rien l'occuperait, mais il fallait qu'Amy la surveille en cette belle après-midi pour l'obliger à s'adonner à la tâche la plus _disgracieuse_ crée par l'Homme : les devoirs.

« Tu sais il doit y avoir de l'ombre et une douce brise près de notre saule, on pourrait peut-être s'assoir là-bas toute les deux et regarder les vagues onduler le long des rochers …»

Lou se redressa et vint s'assoir à quelques centimètres de sa petite amie un air espiègle sur le visage.

« … je pourrais contempler tes yeux jades en te comptant à quel point je t'… »

Le silencio la frappa de plein fouet. Lou cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et prit un air indigné. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle porta ses mains à celle-ci puis se leva en pestant. D'un côté, heureusement que son amie n'entendait pas les horreur qu'elle débitait. Qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche était étrangement très frustrant, cela l'empêchait d'exprimer son énervement.

Elle avait rêvé d'une journée romantique sous le soleil doré et avait accepté avec joie l'invitation d'Amy pour aller dans le parc et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait piégée comme une première année à potasser. Si quiconque avait un jour douté de la place d'Amethyste dans l'humble maison de Salazar Serpentard plus aucun doute ne pouvait être possible. Elle était une manipulatrice hors pair quand elle le désirait.

Elle jeta un regard désintéressé autour d'elle en ignorant soigneusement son amie qui pétillait de joie après la réussite de son sort, quand ses yeux vinrent finalement à la rencontre du demi-géant Hagrid. Après un apprécié finite incantatem de la part d'Amy qui lui rendit l'usage de sa rhétorique, elle se dirigea vers la cabane du garde-chasse d'un pas mesuré. Une distraction était tout ce qu'elle désirait, était-ce trop demander ?  
Le gardien des clefs de Poudlard vivait dans son propre monde, peut-être se sentait-il seul et oublié lui aussi ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Quand il l'a vit, il se racla la gorge et lui sourit.

« Ah Lou, belle journée pour une prom'nade dans le parc humpf ? »

« Si seulement… Amethyste ne pense qu'à travailler, elle en devient épuisante. Tout à l'heure je vous ai vu passer avec une créature étrange, c'était quoi au juste ? »

Une tension s'installa, Hagrid n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance. Pour dissiper le malaise, Lou prit la parole et s'expliqua.

« Ne vous en faites pas Hagrid peu importe ce que c'est je ne vous dénoncerai pas. J'ai grandis dans un monde où les adultes ne croient plus en la magie. Les animaux que vous gardez sont toujours de merveilleuses découvertes et c'est pour moi une chance inestimable que de les entre-apercevoir. Les créatures magiques ont quelque chose que les humains n'ont pas, un charme indéfectible qui nous pousse à les contempler avec admiration, qui nous pousse à les aimer, j'imagine… » ajouta Lou les yeux perdus dans le vague

Un air attendrit prit place sur le visage du bon gros géant et il l'invita à entrer dans sa cabane.  
L'ambiance était rassurante, une légère odeur d'herbe coupée flottait dans l'air. Toutes sortes d'animaux siégeaient sur les divers meubles de la bâtisse d'Hagrid.

« C'est un serpent ? Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? »  
« Un centaure l'a trouvé à la lisière sud de la forêt interdite, il était blessé alors il m'a demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de lui. En fait, il a les ailes coupées mais il arrivera bien à vivre sans, c'est une brave bête » répondit Hagrid en contemplant son nouveau pensionnaire.

Des coups hésitants furent frappés à la grosse porte en bois. Hagrid sortit de son admiration pour aller ouvrir. Amethyste se tenait devant la porte, les joues rosies de timidité.

« Bonjour Hagrid, j'ai vu Lou venir à votre rencontre et je me demandais si elle était toujours avec vous… »

Amethyste jeta un regard gêné à ses pieds. Hagrid était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'on puisse soutenir son regard avec insistance ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une enfant.

« Ah Bien-sûr elle est là, entre, ne fais pas attention au désordre je ne m'attendais pas à une visite » bredouilla le demi-géant en vacant à ses occupations

Hagrid se détourna de l'embrasure de la porte pour laisser place à la jeune fille qui fut soudainement prise d'une timidité excessive.  
Amy entra et sourit de manière contrite à Lou. Amethyste était une née moldue ce qui était entre autre un secret que les amies gardaient férocement mais elle était pourvue d'une situation sociale qui se rapprochait bien plus de celle des sangs purs.

Ses parents étaient des honnêtes gens qui avaient hérité d'une petite fortune à la mort de ses grands-parents. Sa mère Emily Jones avait eu un poste de cadre dans une firme internationale de lingerie féminine qui lui rapportait pas mal. Son père lui, occupait depuis plusieurs années la place de chef d'entreprise chez Thomson-CSF dans l'électroménager. Il n'était plus qu'à un an de la retraite.

Bien que la jeune fille eut un statut social plus qu'appréciable dans le monde moldu, elle serait lynchée et réprouvée par la société magique si les sorciers venaient à apprendre qu'elle était issue d'une famille où la magie n'était pas coutume. Bien heureusement, les deux amies avaient toujours veillé à ne jamais révéler cette information aux autres étudiants. Lou avait été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu mais venait avant tout d'une famille de sang pur. C'est donc avec un goût amer qu'elles avaient découvert que la pureté du sang primait sur absolument tout. Même sur l'intellect.

Lou regardait son amie arborant un rictus moqueur. Elle avait l'habitude de voir des taudis, elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à ce genre de chose. Si son amie prenait garde aux richesses superficielles, Lou n'y accordait absolument aucune importance. L'homme était un peu bourru et maladroit, il lui aurait été impossible d'avoir une conversation poussée en politique mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un mauvais bougre. Le fait qu'il alloue plus de considération aux animaux plutôt qu'aux humains dans sa vie en était la preuve concrète. Il vouait sa vie au bonheur mais pas celui des humains, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

En ressentant une atmosphère un peu pesante, le demi-géant leur proposa une tasse de thé et des cookies jugés par l'opinion publique comme beaucoup trop proches de la texture des briques que celle d'un véritable gâteau. Voyant que son idée n'enchantait guère les demoiselles, il se rappela d'une chose qu'il avait jusqu'ici occulté.

« Tu sais, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère »  
Les yeux de Lou s'arrondirent et elle dévisagea une fois de plus le géant.

« Vous avez connu ma mère ? » dit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive

« Bien-sûr que je l'ai connu, une femme remarquable ! Plus jeune, Elaine était une jeune fille pleine de vie. Il était difficile de suivre le court de ses pensées, elle passait d'une chose à une autre en un rien de temps. Au cours de sa septième année, elle m'a aidé à construire une serre pour toutes les créatures que je soignais et que je ne pouvais plus garder dans ma cabane »

« Et elle existe toujours cette serre ? Est-ce qu'on.. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourrait la voir ? »  
Hagrid toucha sa barbe à plusieurs reprises, c'était un toc qu'il avait souvent quand il sombrait dans la réflexion.

« Ma foi, je ne pense pas que ça pose un problème. Vous voulez y aller maintenant ? »

Lou implora Amethyste du regard quand celle-ci accepta d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. Les trois compères partirent donc vers la serre. Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand ils arrivèrent juste devant la forêt interdite. Les deux filles suivirent Hagrid, confiantes sur les intentions du demi-géant. Après quelques minutes interminables à esquiver ronces, branches et insectes qui jonchaient le sol, ils firent face à un gros cube en bois qui n'avait rien d'attrayant. Dans les faits, le lieu était plutôt glauque. C'était une petite bicoque construite sur une pente, elle avait été fabriquée à partir d'un bois sombre qui avait moisi par endroits. Hagrid leur avait souri en leur demandant de garder les yeux fermés puis avait poussé la porte délabrée.

Il les guidait vers l'intérieur sans que l'idée de tricher ne leur traverse l'esprit. Les jeunes filles firent quelque pas, se tenant étroitement l'une contre l'autre. Une douce lumière essayait de percer leurs paupières mais elles ne faillirent pas à leur promesse. La porte se ferma derrière elles en un grincement.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux » chantonna Hagrid en mettant de l'eau dans un grand bac, tout en massant son dos.

Elles ouvrirent grand leurs yeux et furent un instant aveuglées par la lumière de la pièce. Quand leur vision s'adapta, Lou eut un hoquet de surprise. Elles étaient dans une serre, une vraie serre !

Une vingtaine de mètres séparait le sol d'un plafond en verre recouvert de fines lianes vertes et marron. Tout autour d'elles se trouvait des plantes vivaces magnifiques qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues, des arbustes de toutes les couleurs servaient de perchoirs aux oiseaux qui avaient élu domicile dans leurs branchages. Des rongeurs pour le moins étranges gambadait sur le sol, se mesurant les uns aux autres. Un gnome clopinant qui tenait sur une béquille les regardait étrangement… Un gnome avec une béquille ?

« Hagrid, les gnomes ne sont-ils pas des nuisibles pour les sorciers ? » demanda Amethyste en écarquillant les yeux  
« Ah, celui-ci m'aide à retirer les mauvaises herbes, il n'est pas très malin mais c'est un assistant utile » répondit Hagrid en tendant une racine de radis vers son gnome de compagnie

Les filles regardaient le spectacle la bouche ouverte. Le gnome dévorait la racine si goulument qu'il oscilla et tomba au sol envoyant malencontreusement sa béquille sur Hagrid. Le géant se saisit de l'appui en bois et le redonna à la petite créature qui se frottait les yeux.

Quelques mètres derrière le gnome, une douce lumière attira leur attention. Des petites fées voletaient près d'un arbuste produisant des petites boules lumineuses. Elles se chamaillaient gentiment entre-elles et se bousculaient pour admirer les nouvelles arrivantes. Lou et Amethyste n'avaient jamais pensé voir des fées un jour, elles qui avaient bercé leur enfance à travers de nombreux contes. La blonde s'approcha la première. Elle prit un caillou par terre et après s'être concentré elle le métamorphosa en fleur. La métamorphose ne durerait pas, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant. Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction des fées et tout en faisant une révérence gracieuse elle leur tendit son présent éphémère. Les fées avancèrent et vinrent prendre la fleur tout en se pavanant, heureuses d'être ainsi complimentées. Si ces petites nymphes n'étaient pas très intelligentes elles étaient en revanche très vaniteuses et Lou savait comment s'y prendre avec ces créatures. Après avoir plus ou moins gloussé elles repartirent toutes se poser sur le petit allifrey où elles avaient élu domicile.

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle et les deux jeunes filles durent rentrer au château. Hagrid leur rappela que sans Elaine, la mère de Lou, tout cela n'aurait jamais existé.  
Lou étreignit Hagrid et celui-ci lui promit encore une fois qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le désirait, même en compagnie ' de sa gentille et mignonne amie '. Elles remontèrent vers Poudlard tout en parlant de la multitude de créatures magiques qu'elles venaient de voir.

« Lou, on devrait faire des recherches sur ta mère. Elle était à Poudlard, il pourrait y avoir des traces dans les archives. Il faut qu'on aille à Gringott, je suis sûre que là bas il y aura des traces d'elle, si ça se trouve tu ne seras plus obligée de vivre à l'orphelinat » chuchota Amethyste en caressant sa main

En entendant le mot honnis le nez de Lou se fronça. Elle rêvait de partir de cet établissement. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller à Gringott de peur que les gobelins la renvoient de la banque en lui disant qu'aucun compte n'existait au nom de Rosenwald. Mais Hagrid venait de leur dire que sa mère était une jeune fille brillante, qu'elle avait un avenir devant elle. Une bouffée de chaleur remplit son cœur. Si sa mère lui avait laissé une maison pour vivre, elle pourrait y aller avec Amethyste, elles pourraient vivre heureuses et ensembles.

« Tu as raison, on devrait y aller » trancha Lou

La blonde aux yeux marrons regarda autour d'elle et comme elle ne vit personne, elle s'empara chastement des lèvres d'Amethyste. La brune ouvrit grand les yeux et retint sa respiration. Sentant qu'elle ne participait pas au baiser, Lou glissa une main dans le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour caresser celles de son amante du bout de sa langue. Amethyste ferma à son tour ses yeux et prit finalement part au baiser. S'en suivit un ballet langoureux entre leurs deux langues cherchant sans cesse à prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre.

Après quelques caresses elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Amethyste replaça ses lunettes en les tenant par la branche tandis que Lou passa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Elles se sourirent puis Amethyste prit Lou par la main. Elles entrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la grande salle. Entendant des pas derrière elles, Amethyste lâcha précipitamment la main de sa compagne et lui montra du doigt le couloir d'où provenait le bruit. Lou prit une moue boudeuse mais se résigna.

Quelques pas plus tard, elles arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle bruyante et allèrent s'asseoir à la table dédiée à la maison Serpentard. Lou prit la place vacante à côté de Bellatrix et Amethyste s'assît juste à côté d'elle. Étant de sang pur, Lou pouvait s'assoir où elle désirait ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Amethyste. Considérée comme une sang mêlée elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir au même endroit que les sangs purs pour ne pas 'salir' leurs repas.

Même si Lou ne partageait pas l'opinion de sa promotion, elle devait tout de même se plier aux exigences de sa maison. Elle discutait avec Bellatrix du test de la veille en métamorphose tandis que le petit frère de Sirius en face d'elle, Regulus, la fusillait des yeux pour l'avoir coupé dans sa conversation avec son amie. Bellatrix n'avait pas la tête vide loin de là, et il était toujours intéressant de discuter avec elle.

A côté de Lou, Amethyste tentait de disparaitre dans son assiette. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte et elle n'osait faire aucun mouvement. Lou prépara son assiette avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait bon sur la table tandis qu'elle tentait de se faire passer pour une plante verte. Elle finit de se servir puis tout en continuant de parler à Bellatrix, elle déposa l'assiette pleine devant son amie en lui murmurant un « _bon appétit »_ à l'oreille. Elle se servit donc une deuxième fois et commença à manger.  
Amethyste avait toujours aimé la façon de réfléchir de sa petite amie.

Comme elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'une esclandre avec les sangs purs au milieu de la grande salle, elle n'avait pas bougé, pensant passer complètement inaperçue, mais Lou ne l'avait pas oublié. Comme elle n'avait pas eu la force de se servir et d'essuyer des reproches de la part de ses camarades, Lou l'avait fait à sa place tel un automate et jamais elle ne lui demanderait quelque chose en échange. C'était l'une des qualités qu'elle aimait le plus chez elle.

La blonde entama une conversation sur le dernier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Bellatrix tandis qu'elles finissaient de manger. Amethyste ne voulait pas parler par peur de se faire rembarrer alors que son amie se devait de faire bonne impression. Elle chercha Severus du regard car il ne s'était pas présenté dans la grande salle pour manger. Le garçon était d'une maigreur maladive donc par conséquent si il manquait un repas, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elles le retrouve caché quelque part en train de faire un malaise.

Le sujet Severus Snape était récurent entre elles, mais elles osaient rarement l'approfondir. Elle savait que Lou lui cachait des choses et parfois la curiosité lui dévorait les entrailles mais jamais elle ne l'interrogeait. Elle se faisait de plus en plus de soucis au fil des années et elle avait peur pour lui. Le garçon était souvent seul, perdu dans un livre. Une sorte d'amitié le liait à sa compagne et elle aurait aimé créer ce même lien avec lui.

Une fois le repas terminé elles partirent en direction de leur salle commune. La guerre qui était aux portes de l'Angleterre se dessinait peu à peu dans cette pièce. Les nés moldus et les sangs mêlés se couchaient les premiers, n'ayant pas le droit de rester dans leur salle commune après le repas dans la grande salle. C'était vraisemblablement étrange de constater que tout le monde se prenait au jeu. Aucune règle n'était placardée au mur mais tout le monde respectait les doctrines imposées par les plus âgés.

Pour la glorieuse maison de Salazar Serpentard, il était tout à fait normal que les sangs purs aient plus de droit que ceux issus de plus basses naissances, et que ceux n'ayant pas eu la chance de provenir d'une famille dite pure soient stigmatisés par les autres. Même si certains étaient en désaccord avec ces mœurs, le silence était devenu une règle d'or. Les jeunes filles prirent la route de leur dortoir pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Ne partageant leur dortoir qu'avec des sangs purs personne ne venait rompre leurs instants d'intimité avant une heure tardive.

Elles se brossèrent les dents et se mirent en pyjama pour pouvoir se détendre. Amethyste ferma les rideaux de son lit avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie. Quand elles furent installées dans un lit, Lou posa un sort de silence sur ses rideaux à baldaquins après avoir fermé ceux-ci et elle invita Amethyste à s'allonger près d'elle. Elles se câlinèrent en parlant de tout et de rien puis s'endormirent côte à côte.

Le jour qui suivit, Lou accompagna Amethyste pour les entrainements de quidditch. Selon elle, Amethyste était la meilleure batteuse de tous les temps. Bon, Lou ne s'intéressait absolument pas au sport alors finalement elle n'en savait rien, mais cela rassurait l'égo de sa petite amie. Pendant qu'Amethyste jouait elle, s'asseyait sur les gradins en lisant ses cours. De temps en temps elle levait le nez de ses parchemins pour faire de légers signes de main en guise d'encouragement. Mais le temps passait lentement, tout paraissait ennuyeux. Amethyste finit son entrainement et partit se changer.

Elle ouvrit le placard de service pour déposer son balai quand la porte resta bloquée. Elle soupira et lança un rapide **alohomora**. Un grincement lugubre se fit entendre et elle poussa la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Elle déposa son balai contre le mur et s'assit un instant en massant son épaule endolorie. Un cri aiguë sortit de sa gorge et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut quelqu'un tapis dans l'ombre. Lou accourut baguette à la main et percuta de plein fouet une caisse qui trainait par terre. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur Amethyste qui resta ébahie. Elle pensa un instant à la position dans laquelle elles étaient et une rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Amethyste reprit contenance et regarda dans la direction de l'ombre qui n'avait pas bougé. Lou suivit le regard de sa petite amie et se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le pu tout en menaçant de sa baguette la personne les observant depuis le coin de la pièce.

Le garçon leva une main en signe de non-agression et s'avança pour apparaitre dans la lumière. Lou tendit la main à Amethyste qui était restée au sol et épousseta ses robes.

« Je te serai gré de ne pas effrayer Amy la prochaine fois » gronda Lou après un froncement de sourcil le défiant de répliquer

« A vrai dire j'avais besoin d'un service, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait effrayée pour si peu » répondit Severus pendant qu'un rictus moqueur prenait place sur son visage

Amethyste renifla dédaigneusement avant de lancer un regard noir à Severus.

« D'une amabilité étonnante, un vampire né » cracha Amethyste pince-sans-rire, une touche de reproche dans la voix

« J'imagine que c'est pour nous parler de ton plan » interrogea Lou en coupant court aux hostilités

« En effet, la potion est prête et tu t'étais… Proposée pour participer à une _vengeance_ » reprit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui trainait là

Un sourire carnassier vint orner son visage

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

Quelques jours plus tard les deux filles étaient assises sur le tronc d'arbre près de leur Saule. Amethyste qui était une grande stratège expliquait une fois de plus le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé à Lou qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« … les gryffondors apprécient les félins, donc ils te laisseront sûrement entrer et si jamais ils ne le font pas tu n'auras qu'à te rapprocher d'Evans qui adoooooooore les chats selon Severus. Une fois que tu seras dans leur salle commune ce sera pour toi d'une facilité _déconcertante_ d'aller dans les douches et d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui donne sur la tour sud où je t'attendrai avec la potion. Tu n'auras plus qu'à la verser dans une des nombreuuuuses lotions de Potter et le tour sera joué. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle regarda Lou d'un air insistant en tapotant sa baguette sur le bord du tronc d'arbre, ce qui était soit-dit en passant le bruit le plus agaçant de toute l'existence de la nature humaine.

« Je pense que le professeur McGonagall nous tuerait si elle avait conscience de la façon dont nous utilisons nos dons... »

« ...outre cela, ton plan me semble parfait. J'espère sincèrement que ça va fonctionner et que nous ne nous ferons pas attraper »

Amethyste sourit à ces propos.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu as peur d'une éventuelle punition » dit-elle en se blottissant contre elle

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, c'est pour toi. Tu es préfète et il serait fâcheux que tu te fasses attraper pour une simple farce » affirma Lou en baisant le front de son adorée

La semaine suivante, les trois serpentards décidèrent de mettre leur plan à exécution. Severus fut donc mit dans la confidence de leur secret. Pendant leur première année Lou et Amethyste s'étaient jurées d'un jour devenir animagus et quelques mois plus tôt elles avaient finalement réussit une transformation complète. Severus ne fut pas particulièrement surpris mais une lueur de jalousie se lisait dans ses yeux. Après une hésitation palpable, il confia le fruit de plusieurs semaines de travail à Amethyste qui s'empressa de cacher la potion dans sa robe.

« On s'en tient au plan, je t'attendrai derrière la fenêtre » dit Amethyste en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure

Lou acquiesça et leur périple commença. Amethyste prit les mains de Lou dans les siennes puis baisa timidement sa joue avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

La brune apposa un sortilège de silence sur la pièce et bloqua la porte d'un **Collaporta**. Severus coupla l'un de ses sorts de son invention à ceux de la brune qui le regarda avec admiration.

La transformation commença, éprouvante et difficile. On entendait le craquement des os qui perforaient les organes pour se confondre en un corps plus petit. Des gémissements sortaient sans cesse de sa bouche pour échouer contre les parois du mur, terrifiants au passage les adolescents. Le corps de l'adolescente laissa finalement place à une petite créature à bout de souffle allongée sur son flanc.

La brune regarda Severus qui était devenu livide. Si plus tôt il avait jalousé ce don tant convoité maintenant il n'en voulait plus. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, la transformation de Lou en animagus l'avait profondément touché. Il éprouvait une pitié sans fin pour l'animal suffoquant toujours prostré au sol. Amethyste s'avança. Avec une douceur infinie elle prit la boule de poil dans ses bras.

Ça ressemblait à un petit renard, un petit renard du désert pour être exact. La créature était dotée d'oreilles disproportionnées semblables à celles d'un renard et d'une queue de fourrure dorée qui se balançait de droite à gauche quand elle marchait. Sa tête était toute fine et des petites moustaches venaient poindre vers le bout de son museau. Son pelage était très doux, à la fois roux et gris, ce qui donnait l'impression de faire face à une adorable peluche. Amethyste commençait à caresser le petit Fennec quand celui-ci lui envoya un regard dédaigneux.

« Tu n'as plus aucune prestance, tu ressembles à un doudou » souffla-elle en souriant paisiblement

Severus étouffa un petit rire qu'il masqua par une quinte de toux. Le Fennec fut tout d'abord surprit Severus Snape riait ? Elle leva un sourcil menaçant en regardant dans sa direction puis se mit à grogner.

Dans une autre situation Severus se serait sûrement tut mais en fixant la boule de poil qui tentait de rassembler sa dignité il ricana plus franchement sous le regard amusé d'Amethyste. Non seulement elle se retrouvait avec une peluche toute mignonne dans les bras mais en plus de cela celle-ci boudait.

C'était un spectacle des plus attendrissants.

Voyant qu'elle grognait toujours en direction de leur ami elle prit l'initiative de caresser la petite créature sur le sommet du crâne entre les deux oreilles ce qui calma le renard instantanément. Un genre de ronronnement sortit de sa poitrine tandis que la brune répétait inlassablement le même geste.

Severus se racla soudainement la gorge, se trouvant de trop devant une scène qu'il trouva à la limite de l'indécence. Ç'eut le don de rappeler les jeunes filles à l'ordre car elles le dévisagèrent d'un même mouvement.

* * *

Onomil, les paumes toujours levés tenta de s'échapper par sa fenêtre.  
« Mais j'vous juuuuuuuuuuuure que je voulais que le plan commence dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas encore finit de l'écrire alors je me disais que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans rien fin vous comprenez non ..? Le prochain arrivera très vite, début septembre, pardonnez-moi je vous en priiis! »

Quand des coups de revolver retentirent derrière elle, l'auteure sauta hors de chez elle par son velux (en plus c'est super dur de se sauver par un velux) et tomba de son toit. Mais bien heureusement son preux chevalier (Aka sa Beta Reader) la réanima avec des cookies après lui avoir gentiment tapé derrière la tête et lui avoir bien évidemment demandé d'arrêter d'écrire des conneries en se mettant en scène dans des situations débiles et de se mettre au boulot pour le prochain chapitre plutôt que de gâcher son potentiel.  
 **Grâce à son soutien, l'auteure vous écrivit le chapitre 4 à une vitesse affolante !**

 **Post Scriptum** : Ma Beta reader a essayé de m'assassiner en se rendant compte que la suite du plan n'apparaissait pas dans ce chapitre, paix à mon âme.

Un grand merci pour votre lecture et pour vos **reviews** qui me réchauffent le cœur, bien à vous, Onomil.

 _ **Petit Bonus**_ _, la transformation comme je l'avais écrit au début :_ _La transformation commença. C'était douloureux et éprouvant. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Des craquements sinistres retentissaient dans la pièce parmi les gémissements de l'étudiante. Le corps devenant de plus en plus étroit forçait les os à craquer pour mieux muter, les organes se compressaient en s'entassant les uns contre les autres comme s'ils cherchaient désespérément à fuir ce même corps devenu trop frêle pour les accueillir. La scène était horrifiante et même si Amethyste s'attendait à ce spectacle funèbre elle ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux._


	4. Le Plan

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jk. Rowling, mais je pense qu'un jour elle sera d'accord pour me laisser ses personnages :c . Amy appartient à Ellana-san , Sisi j'vous jure.

Nda : Le chapitre arrive un peu tard dans l'année... Comme il n'y avait pas de review, je me suis dis que je pouvais prendre mon temps pour finaliser :p  
Marchiiii a ma Beta d'amour, sans qui ce serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment difficile.

 **Voici le plan tant attendu... - ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR -**

* * *

 _ **The Plan  
**_ _«You hover like a hummingbird, Haunt me in my sleep. You're sailing from another world, Sinking in my sea_ » ~ Of Monsters and Men

Le plan commença. Severus et Amethyste étaient partis en direction d'une salle de classe vide tandis que Lou avançait prudemment dans les couloirs. Sa mission était de s'infiltrer dans la salle commune de gryffondor, une tâche « _d'une_ _facilité déconcertante_ » singea-elle d'après Amethyste. Elle déambulait devant les salles inutilisées et parfois des élèves s'approchaient d'elle pour la caresser.

Quand c'était le cas elle grognait et crachait sur ces inconnus ayant un trop plein de bons sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas griller sa couverture, mais elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à se faire câliner par des poufsouffles tout de même ! Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du tableau de la grosse dame quand une main malvenue lui toucha la queue.

Si elle avait pu, il est certain qu'elle en aurait rougie. Surprise, elle se retourna et fixa son ennemie. 'Une première année, _SPLEEEENDIDE_ ' se dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Ce geste surprit la petite fille qui s'empressa de rappeler sa camarade.

« Lisbeth regarde, le gros chat vient de rouler des yeux ! » cria la petite

« Marie laisse ce truc et vient, tu crois franchement qu'un chat pourrait rouler des yeux ? C'est un chat et un chat ne roule pas des yeux, laisse cet animal étrange et viens »

« Mais je te jure qu'il est bizarre on devrait l'adopter »

« L'adopter ? Mais de quoi tu parles, si il est là c'est qu'il est à quelqu'un. Par contre tu peux aller le caresser. Mon oncle a un chat lui aussi, il m'a montré un truc avec eux regarde »

La petite fille qui répondait au prénom de Lisbeth approcha sa main de Lou dans l'optique de lui caresser la tête quand un méchant coup de griffe et un peu de bave lui répondit. Marie, effrayée pour son amie lança un livre sur le Fennec qui vint le heurter de plein fouet. Lou fut sonnée un instant. Elle tituba jusqu'au tableau et se laissa tomber par terre pour reprendre ses esprit.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ce monde flou et ferma les yeux. La journée aurait pu être parfaite, elle aurait pu être tranquille, assise au pied du Saule avec Amethyste… **Mais non** **!** Il fallait qu'elle soit prise dans une escapade incroyablement ennuyeuse et douloureuse pour une potion qui ne marcherait peut-être même pas ! Oh Severus en entendrai parler de cette journée, elle lui revaudrait ça !

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas la jeune fille arriver. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux une cascade de cheveux roux prenait tout son champ de vision.

« Tu as l'air mal en point. Est-ce que ça va ? Oh, tu dois avoir soif »

Elle appela son amie pour lui venir en renfort

« Alice viens voir, il y a un Fennec devant notre tableau, il a dû sortir des dortoirs et il ne sait plus comment rentrer à l'intérieur »

Dans ce couloir qui tanguait affreusement elle reconnut Lily Evans. C'était une jeune fille belle, studieuse, avec un cœur d'or. C'était la meilleure amie de Severus. Quand elle prit Lou dans ses bras celle-ci fit mine de ronronner. Elle devait montrer patte blanche pour entrer chez les lions alors tous les coups étaient permis... Elle regarda Evans avec ses grands yeux de biches et lécha son index sans la quitter des yeux

« Oh Alice, regarde comme il est mignon ! Je me demande bien à qui il peut appartenir »

Après ce coup de maître, elle fut invitée chez l'ennemi, se faisant chouchouter par Evans et par cette fameuse Alice. C'était apparemment la meilleure amie de Lily, Alice Williams. Elles étaient assises sur un des canapés moelleux de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pensant recueillir des informations capitales sur les maraudeurs, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter ladite Alice.

Severus lui avait à plusieurs reprises signifié qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur et après avoir entendu ses babillages incessants sur les relations extraconjugales des Tornades de Tutshill elle décrocha complètement de la conversation.

Par Merlin, cette fille était insupportable. Dans une vaine tentative de ne plus l'entendre elle enfonça sa tête dans la robe d'Evans et laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif. La rousse écoutait attentivement son amie, hochant parfois la tête pour agréer ses propos ou émettait un claquement de langue sonore quand elle n'était pas d'accord.

Revenant à sa mission elle se releva gracieusement des genoux de la gryffondor et essaya de repérer visuellement le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Une fois chose faite elle sauta habilement au sol et partit en dandinant du fessier sans se départir de son intense ronronnement. Éprises d'amour pour la petite créature elles la laissèrent filer, ne se doutant de rien **.**

Poursuivant son périple, elle arriva devant la porte menant aux dortoirs. Un autre problème fit son apparition. Comment atteindrait-elle la poignée ? Alors que la migraine commençait doucement à poindre elle se décida. Il faudrait sauter. Elle prit appui sur ses petites pattes arrière, l'adrénaline commençant à pulser dans ses veines. Après une concentration qu'Amethyste aurait applaudie, sentant son cœur pulser dans ses tempes, elle s'élança de toutes ses forces sur la poignée la gueule ouverte et…

… échoua lamentablement.

Un échec cuisant à vrai dire, elle s'en souviendrait, heureusement qu'aucun témoin ne montrait le bout de son nez. Il fallait trouver une solution rapidement ou le plan tomberait au fond du lac noir. Perdu dans ses réflexions elle frappa rageusement la porte de son flan, ce qui la laissa retomber étourdie à l'intérieur de la pièce tant convoitée. Godric avait entendu sa prière c'était certain.

Elle trottina gaiement jusqu'à la salle de bain en chantonnant intérieurement et donna un coup sec dans la vielle porte avec son popotin pour la refermer derrière elle. Elle fit finalement face à une salle de bain rouge et or. Ces couleurs lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Elle s'installa à même le sol et ferma les yeux, songeant à son apparence humaine.

Après quelques minutes interminables de méditation elle se retransforma et observa son reflet dans le miroir joliment orné. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien elle. Elle soupira. Elle enviait les métamorphomages de tout son être. Tout d'abord elle changerait la couleur de ses yeux, augmenterait la taille de sa poitrine, se grandirait de quelques centimètres…

Un clap retentit à la fenêtre, la sortant de son observation. Elle l'ouvrit et accueillit le magnifique colibri dans ses mains. Celui-ci se posa sur sa paume et vint frotter son bec contre son pouce. Haaaaaaaaaa ce qu'elle était mignonne même en oiseau. La lumière de la pièce se reflétait dans ses plumes lui donnant tantôt une couleur violette métallique tantôt une couleur verte argentée.

En la soulageant de la potion accrochée par une ficelle à ses pattes elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Amethyste vint s'installer sur son épaule tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la partie la plus luxueuse des douches. Assurément, même dans un lieu aussi intime que la douche, James Potter ne se privait pas de faire étalage de sa richesse.

Suite à une inspection minutieuse de tous les produits de beauté éparpillés autours de la douche et après une légère hésitation avec la lotion capillaire Lissenplis, Lou opta -avec le consentement d'Amethyste- pour la plus décorée où était inscrit en toutes lettres « Some magic in the HAIR »*.

Elle s'en saisit et après avoir au préalable débouché la potion versa tout son contenu dans le récipient pompeux. Elle le referma soigneusement et le secoua pour que le mélange soit homogène.  
Elle jeta un regard à sa petite amie qui semblait loucher sur l'une des multiples brosses à cheveux de Potter. Il avait, de toute façon, beaucoup trop de choses pour une seule personne.

Amethyste donnait des petits coups de becs dans la brosse enchantée qui devait servir à démêler les nœuds en lui jetant des regards implorants. Voler une brosse à cheveux ? Vraiment ? Après tout il en avait des dizaines… Elle ne devrait pas lui manquer. Elle penserait à la culpabilité plus tard, maintenant il fallait sortir, elles avaient trop trainé, l'entrainement quotidien de quidditch de Potter et Black devait être terminé depuis longtemps maintenant. Lou fit signe à sa petite amie de sortir par la fenêtre tandis qu'elle entrouvrait la porte pour ne pas rester enfermée.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et se retransforma. C'est ce qu'on pouvait, dans le langage courant, appeler une réussite. Finalement ce n'était pas grand-chose d'amener cette fichue potion chez les rouges et or.

Fière d'elle, elle sortit de la salle de bain sans oublier de donner une impulsion dans la vielle porte pour qu'elle se referme derrière elle. Si elle avait été humaine à cet instant elle aurait surement chantonné. Et à cet instant elle avait justement une chanson en tête !

Tout en fredonnant intérieurement elle tenta quelques pas de danse en une reprise grossière du Madison dans la grande chambre des Maraudeurs. Deux pas vers la droite, deux autres vers la gauche, un à reculons et demi tours ! Ah, ce qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle répéta sa danse plusieurs fois tout en s'approchant de la porte. Quand elle la bouscula d'un coup de hanche mesuré elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle n'avait pas veillé à laisser la porte ouverte avant de se transformer.

Elle poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Toute sa joie envolée, elle élabora un plan, cette fois ci pour sortir du dortoir. Elle n'avait pas la ruse de Severus, l'intelligence d'Amethyse, le pragmatisme des deux. La migraine revint vitesse grand V ! Techniquement il n'y avait qu'une porte, donc une seule façon de sortir. Si ses amis avaient été présents ils lui auraient sûrement dit de gratter à la porte pour appeler à l'aide, d'hurler à la mort pour attirer l'attention d'Evans mais comme ils n'étaient pas là…

Elle entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur. La première idée qui effleura son esprit fut de se ruer sur la porte en bois une fois ouverte et de courir jusqu'à perdre haleine tout en évitant d'un habile jeu de jambe de se faire attraper par des mains pleines de doigts.

Après mures réflexions elle décida que se cacher ferait une bien meilleure défense. Elle se dirigea vers le premier lit en face d'elle et s'enfonça dans les draps. Les Maraudeurs entrèrent en se chamaillant. Black et Potter se tapaient gentiment dessus, ' _Typiquement masculin'_ pensa Lou en soupirant. Le regard de Pettigrow brillait d'admiration, il était à deux doigts de les applaudir et Lupin affichait un sourire qui transpirait d'amour sincère.

Elle se retint de vomir de justesse. C'est alors que le loup s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait choisi le bon lit, Lupin serait de loin le plus respectueux envers les créatures sauvages. Elle se confortait dans son choix quand une paire de fesses arriva bien trop rapidement dans son champ de vision.

Elle ferma les yeux, résignée.

Elle allait mourir écrasée sous les fesses d'un adolescent pré-pubert. Elle espérait sincèrement que Dumbledore enverrait un hibou à son orphelinat, qu'il la ferait passer en martyr devant l'école, que son cas serve d'exemple aux plus jeunes pour qu'ils n'aient jamais plus l'idée de faire des farces douteuses. Quand elle sentit la fesse se poser sur son museau elle pensa à sa petite amie.

Par Morgane, elle serait capable de la réduire à l'état d'inferis juste pour pouvoir l'assassiner une seconde fois elle-même. Prise la peur incontrôlée d'être torturée par Amethyste, elle poussa un cri strident qui résonna contre les murs de la pièce. Avez-vous déjà entendu un cri de renard ? Terrifiant n'est-ce pas ? Lupin se releva d'un bond et jeta un regard apeuré vers le Fennec qui avait élu domicile dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça vient de toi Lunard ? » Questionna James  
« Il y a un renard dans mon lit ! » S'exclama Remus en pointant du doigt ses couvertures

Si elle avait été humaine, elle leur aurait rétorqué que l'animal qu'ils avaient devant les yeux n'était pas un vulgaire renard mais un Fennec, mais comme elle n'était pas en capacité de parler elle les fusilla du regard.

Elle se fustigea mentalement. Prenant son attitude de vierge effarouchée elle alla s'installer dignement sur l'oreiller du loup en faisant sa toilette. La crédibilité avant tout, même si pour ça elle devait se coucher sur sa dignité. D'un geste souple, elle lécha le dos de sa patte pour finalement venir l'aplatir sur ses oreilles. Elle répéta l'action plusieurs fois sous le regard ébahis des garçons.  
En voyant le jeune homme corpulent s'approcher d'elle, alias Peter-qui-portait-bien-son-nom, elle grogna en retroussant ses babines

« Il doit sentir l'odeur du rat qui sommeille en toi » s'exclama James en ricanant, suivit dans son hilarité par ses deux autres comparses

Gardant cette blague en tête pour plus tard, elle tendit l'oreille à ce qui se disait.

« Queuedever c'est à toi ? » demanda-t'il plus sérieusement en montrant Lou un geste de la main.  
« Bien-sûr que non ce… truc n'est pas à moi » répondit Peter Pettigrow du tac au tac  
« Patmol ? Lunard ? » Interrogea-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête négativement. Lupin fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha de Lou et tendit sa main pour qu'elle la sente. Ignorant un haut le cœur elle renifla la main de ce dernier. Ça sentait… le thym.

Surprise par cette odeur intrigante elle s'imprégna de cette senteur. Sans autre forme de procès Lupin la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut un instant tentée de se débattre mais elle ne perdait pas sa mission de vue, il fallait qu'elle sorte sans se faire repérer. Lupin s'allongea dans son lit, des oreillers pour soutenir son dos. Elle, s'installa docilement sur son torse en faisant mine de faire ses griffes sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle trouvait cette position confortable.

 _Je me demande bien comment tu as pu rentrer ici,_ chuchota Remus en lui grattant la tête.  
Un instant elle crut que tout était fichu, que le loup l'avait reconnu. Elle se rassura en se disant que c'était de toute façon impossible qu'il la reconnaisse. Une fois que la phrase eut fini de faire écho dans sa tête elle donna toute son attention à la discussion des jeunes gens.

« … il faudrait que tu envoies le cognard sur Regulus pile au moment où je plonge comme ça je pourrai faire une sensationnelle passe de Plumton en attrapant le vif d'or, mais si tu le loupes on pourrait […] »

 _Bla, bla, bla._ Tout ne tournait qu'autour du quidditch, c'était désolant. Instinctivement elle posa son museau dans le cou du loup sans s'arrêter de regarder l'échange entre Black et Potter qui dura plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle ne sortirait donc jamais de se dortoir ? Remus la caressait pensivement quand Potter se décida à aller prendre une douche.

Lou se redressa imperceptiblement et se pourlécha les babines. Elle allait donc y assister. Une bouffée de joie atteignit son cœur, ça allait être beau. De toutes ses forces elle songea  
 _ **« Que le spectacle commence ! »**_

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

Comme à son habitude, James se déshabilla sans quitter des yeux son reflet dans le miroir. Merci dame nature ! Le quidditch l'avait musclé, lui donnant des abdos et des biceps bien dessinés. Il était grand, avec un visage fin. Il pouvait passer des heures devant la glace pour donner un effet décoiffé à ses cheveux.

Il était beau, il le savait, et il ne remercierait jamais suffisamment ses parents pour son apparence. Après un sourire éclatant à son reflet il entra sous la douche. L'eau chaude dénouait ses muscles, lui donnant une sensation de bien-être.

Il se savonna puis laissa à nouveau l'eau glisser sur son corps endoloris. Soupirant d'aise il sifflota _Dream On_ d'Aerosmith, un groupe moldu que Sirius lui avait fait écouter pendant les vacances. Il prit une bonne dose de lotion capillaire et frotta ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes. Soudainement, il se sentit fatigué. Ça devait être le quidditch.

Plutôt que de lutter il s'allongea dans la douche et s'endormit un court instant. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il fut réveillé par les cris de Sirius qui lui demandait s'il allait un jour sortir. Une vive douleur dans la nuque lui apprit qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'allonger correctement. Il massa sa nuque et enroula machinalement une serviette autours de sa taille. Il s'adossa à un meuble en se frottant les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

Lou s'était tournée vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Sans le vouloir, elle présentait son derrière à Remus. Mais ça bien-sûr elle ne s'en rendit jamais compte. Elle jubilait. Bien qu'elle essaya de ne pas alerter le loup, elle était d'un seul coup éprise d'une joie immense. Le Fennec observait la porte en remuant la queue, enfonçant ses petites griffes sur son torse tout en ronronnant. Il se redressa de son lit et se mit lui aussi à l'observer attentivement.

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

Sirius entra dans la pièce en boxer, tenant sa serviette à l'épaule. Il chercha son ami du regard et tomba sur… Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle était fine et musclée, ses cheveux châtains retombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine offerte, un simple linge cachant son mont de Vénus. La jeune fille était accoudée au lavabo et se tenait le front en fermant les yeux.

Il suivit du regard les boucles de ses cheveux qui frôlaient ses seins mutins. Après le passage d'une mèche mouillée sur cette si belle poitrine, ses tétons se mirent à pointer dangereusement. Il faisait tout à coup très chaud pour l'héritier des Black. Il avala sa salive par peur de s'étouffer et s'accouda au mur pour se redonner contenance. Digne d'un courage gryffondorien il l'interpella :

« Mignonne dis-moi, tu ne serais pas perdue ? » la harangua-t-il en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de sa poitrine proéminente

Sa remarque fut balayée d'un un geste de la main comme une mouche le serait par un journal. Mais Sirius n'abandonna pas, rien n'était perdu. Alors qu'il allait tenter une autre approche, la jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux bruns scrutèrent son visage à la recherche de moquerie puis, semblant satisfaite, elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, découvrant sa poitrine de ses cheveux et en émettant ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement, du moins du point de vue de Sirius...

« Pas de ça maintenant tu veux, j'ai une de ces migraines… » finit-elle en passant une main sur son visage puis en mordillant l'ongle de son index

Cette scène était trop érotique pour le bien du jeune homme, il se sentit soudainement très à l'étroit dans son boxer. Bien-sûr, s'il avait pensé avec son cerveau plutôt qu'avec son manche il se serait rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, mais Sirius Black étant Sirius Black... Ledit manche pointait d'ailleurs fièrement vers le ciel, semblant vouloir rejoindre la jeune fille avant lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit et évidemment sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. Il arriva à sa hauteur et s'appuya sur ses mains qui avaient trouvé refuge de chaque côté des hanches de la jeune fille sur le lavabo.

Il sentait sa respiration dans son cou, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes étaient un réel appel à la luxure. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser tendrement sur celles entrouvertes de la jeune fille. Elles étaient si douces. Il allait la prendre par les hanches pour approfondir le baiser quand elle sortit de sa torpeur. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle semblait complètement perdue avant qu'un orage ne submerge ses ambres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que.. QUOI ?! »

Elle aplatit ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa violemment, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il alla heurter sur un petit présentoir d'où un objet se cassa en tombant. Un petit couinement sûrement d'origine animal- leur vint des dortoirs mais aucun d'eux n'y porta de l'attention.

« _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND_ ? » hurla-t-elle en direction de Black

Une fois remis sur pied Sirius la scruta avec incompréhension. Que dire ? Son balai avait considérablement grossis dans son boxer, il avait juste agis… en même temps qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là si ce n'était pas pour le spectacle…

« Je t'ai vu là dans la salle, enfin dans cette tenue, enfin t'es plutôt jolie, fin… »

Pendant qu'il balbutiait la jeune fille se frottait les tempes. Cette journée était décidément trop longue. Il n'était pas psychomage, c'était le boulot de Remus ça par Merlin !

« Écoute on va oublier ce qui vient de se passer. C'est pas si grave tu sais, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Je ne ferai pas une croix sur notre amitié à cause de ça, tu aurais du nous en parler, on a bien accepté Lunard »

James avait si mal à la tête… Et en plus il devait gérer l'homosexualité refoulée de Sirius. Ne voulant pas attiser plus de désir chez son meilleur ami il se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

Elle avait vaguement entendu des bruits venant de la salle de bain mais elle redoutait le pire. La potion n'avait peut-être pas fonctionné… Elle commençait à s'impatienter... Sous le coup de la surprise elle enfonça ses griffes dans la jambe du loup qui ne réagit même pas tant il était absorbé par la jeune fille dotée d'une belle poitrine bien rebondie qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

Lou était absolument pliée de rire, elle hésitait à pousser des cris et à se rouler partout. Heureusement que personne ne lui accordait de l'attention. Elle regarda successivement les trois garçons. Lupin n'avait pas eu la décence de fermer la bouche, Pettigrow était tombé de son lit sans pour autant quitter Potter des yeux et Black restait appuyé, chancelant dans l'encadrement de la porte. La conscience de Lou lui hurlait _'UNE PHOTOOOOOOOOOOOOO PAR PITIE'_ elle voulait tellement montrer cet instant de sa vie à Amy et Severus.

Pris de court par le comportement de ses amis, James Potter digne héritier du lord Fleamont Potter, se retourna, emportant dans son mouvement la serviette qui tomba au sol, dévoilant son entre-jambe. Il voulait la ramasser quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose faisait obstruction dans son champ de vision.

Un ange passa.

Deux protubérances plutôt mignonnes semblaient être rattachées à ses pectoraux. Peut-être avait-il sentit un manque -au niveau de la ceinture-… Car il allait poursuivre son inspection quand les rouages de son cerveau se remirent en marche, comprenant ce que cela signifiait, sa vision se troubla.

« _Lunard, elle a disparu…  
… J'AI UNE MINETTE_ » élucida James Potter les yeux exorbités avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

Elle s'était lâchement enfuie par la porte qui était restée entrebâillée, -elle s'en était rendue compte quelques minutes plus tôt- mais à vrai dire elle n'aurait raté ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Elle descendit du dortoir à la hâte et refit le chemin dans le sens inverse. Amethyste devait être morte d'inquiétude, elle avait bien une demi-heure de retard sur leur programme. Forçant le pas elle atteignit finalement la salle de classe vide. Elle sauta sur la chaise et se retransforma. Elle commençait à se détendre quand Amethyste arriva à bout de nerf.

« Où étais-tu ? J'étais tellement inquiète ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient attrapé, qu'ils te faisaient du mal, qu'ils t'humiliaient ! Mais qu'elle idiote je fais ! Et toi là, qui te prélasse avec le sourire, tu imagines la tourmente dans la quelle tu m'as mis ! Imbécile ! Essaie encore une fois de me faire un coup pareil et je te jure que je trouverai un sortilège pour rétrécir ta poitrine ! »

Accusant le coup difficilement en retenant à peine une grimace plus qu'éloquente elle se recula légèrement. Changeant de tactique, elle replaça son royal fessier sur la seule chaise qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda Amethyste avec des yeux de chien battu, car finalement l'amadouer serait peut-être la mission la plus dangereuse et risquée. Comme avait dit un jour un grand sage « _Il n'est pas généreux de conseiller de courir à un homme qu'on vient d'amputer des deux jambes_ »... pourquoi se souvenait-elle de ce proverbe, **ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la situation par Salazar !**

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Un sourire espiègle s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Si tu avais vu leur tête effarées, je crois que Black remporte la palme d'or ! J'ai cru un instant que son boxer allait exploser. Imagine un peu sa réaction quand il va comprendre qu'il a eu la gaule de sa vie en louchant sur son meilleur ami ! Et Lupin n'arrivait plus à refermer la bouche, de la bave dégoulinait de son menton ! C'était de loin la scène la plus épique que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie ! Oh, et merlin Potter, quand il s'est rendu compte que son balais avait disparu, il a regardé Lupin, avec ses yeux tout ouverts en criant ''LUNARD, J'AI UNE MINETTE'' » mima Lou en s'esclaffa, faisant mine de s'évanouir

Elle éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par Amethyste qui riait elle aussi devant l'air de clown de sa petite amie. Après un fous-rire grandement mérité elles séchèrent leurs larmes et se contemplèrent en souriant. Décidée à faire le premier pas, la brune releva légèrement sa robe et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de la blonde en caressant sa joue.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, ses gestes étaient toujours empreints de douceur et de chasteté. Voulant dompter sa timidité elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Lou. La plus taquine des deux passa une main dans les cheveux de sa nymphe et fit courir l'autre le long de son dos.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour y laisser passer sa langue, venant titiller celles de la brune pour en quémander l'entrée. S'en suivit un ballet langoureux, leurs mains parcouraient sans gènes leurs corps, découvrant des sensations enivrantes, une douce chaleur se répandait peu à peu sous leurs peaux, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

Prenant les devants, Lou la rapprocha d'elle en agrippant ses hanches puis caressa sa poitrine au travers de la robe qui séparait ses doigts fins de ses seins. Amethyste haletait légèrement, surprise par ce que l'autre entreprenait. La blonde vint déposer ses lèvres sur la peau nue de son cou. La sentant frissonner sous ses caresses, elle s'empressa de continuer, déposant une myriade de baisers en remontant vers sa mâchoire, pour enfin attaquer sa bouche.

Au même instant elle l'a fit avancer contre sa jambe, ce contact électrifia Amy qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres qui vint se répercuter sur celles de Lou. Fascinée, le regard empli de désir, elle réitéra le mouvement. Elle voulait l'entendre, encore et encore, son corps s'enflammait à chacune des notes qui s'échappaient de ces lèvres.

La voir haletante sur ses genoux, inconsciente du regard brulant qui pesait sur elle lui fit perdre toute notion de décence. Amy se mouvait sur elle, ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus irréguliers. Elle était si belle !

Soudain elle aperçut une ombre à sa droite comportant _-aussi étrange soit-il-_ énormément de point commun avec le jeune Snape. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, il était assis par terre comme s'il venait de tomber. Se sentant d'une humeur taquine, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de dévorer les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Elle calma un peu le jeu en la maintenant contre elle, elle humait l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Son visage était serein avec ses lunettes de travers qui reposaient sur le bout de son nez, ses cheveux en batailles et ses joues toutes roses lui donnaient une allure sauvage. Un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, Amethyste resta quelques secondes à savourer le contact entre leurs deux corps. Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux de jade, prenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Lou embrassa chastement ses lèvres et se reposa contre le dossier de la chaise, non sans avoir jeté un minuscule - _et si petit_ \- coup d'œil à la forme humaine qui gisait à quelques mettre d'elles. Elle était… intéressée par l'attitude de son ami. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il les aurait observés comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Severus pouvait être un peu… voyeur à ses heures perdues.

Malgré les brumes de son esprit, Amethyste intercepta son regard, croisant celui d'un Severus Snape traumatisé.

Son visage prit une jolie teinte rouge. La blonde lui souriait innocemment. Severus les avait **vu** dans une position si… _compromettante_ ? **ELLE** le _savait_ … ?! Elle la foudroya du regard. Reprenant ses esprits plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle se leva d'un bond et infligea une gifle magistrale sur la joue de Lou.

Le son claqua, réveillant au passage Severus de sa transe. Elle lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard furibond.  
Elle sortit de la salle telle une furie en claquant rageusement la porte derrière elle.

Lou s'installa plus confortablement sur la petite chaise en bois, calant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Une trace de main s'étalait sur toute la longueur de sa joue.  
Elle soupira d'aise et se mit à sourire bêtement.

« _Elle est parfaite…_ » souffla-t-elle en direction de Severus Snape

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas nous on a beaucoup ris. J'espère que vos fêtes ce sont bien passées et que la reprise n'est pas trop dur  
Ps : N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, fin vous savez c'est cool ces trucs là, ça fait surtout plaisir ! :3  
Même si bien-sûr c'est pour signaler un anachronisme ou autre hehe, lâchez-vous. -vous avez même le droit d'insulter mes personnages, sauf Severus hein-  
Au fait j'ai recorrigé les autres chapitres, wiwi, parce-que y'avait des erreurs monumentales !  
Bien à vous, Onomil c:


	5. Une nouvelle amitié

Ayoooo, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, moi perso j'ai vu ma beta alors je vous laisse un petit chapitre - de 16 pages word quand même- ;)

* * *

 ** _A New Friendship  
_** _« Don't be so hard on yourself, you say... There is nothing a can do, there is nothing i could do is my answer to you. The way i said things doesn't leave me much room ... for me to stay. The way you see me leave me disarmed » ~ Kiss and Drive_

Severus se réveilla en sursauts, baguette en main, prêt à en découdre avec le monde. Il avait encore rêvé de Tobias. Pris de court par des sensations tenaces, il se rallongea et se massa les tempes. Sa courte nuit venait donc de prendre fin. Il était dans son lit, à Poudlard et ses rideaux demeuraient, visiblement, fermés. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et lança un rapide tempus pour savoir s'il était en retard. A l'évidence, il était en avance.

Il récupéra des affaires de rechange dans sa malle et ouvrit ses rideaux.

Il était le premier éveillé, comme toujours à vrai dire. Après ses ablutions matinales, il partit en direction de la salle commune un livre à la main. Il lança un regard circonspect sur la salle -il était six heures- et n'y vit aucune âme qui vive. Il raviva le feu d'un incendio informulé et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

Il humidifia son doigt et chassa les pages de The Owl of Shadow par Arthur Dent jusqu'à tomber sur le chapitre qui l'intéressait : les sorts défensifs. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la magie blanche, mais dans la salle commune de Salazar Serpentard il ne serait certainement pas ennuyé pour ses choix de lecture.

Pensivement et baguette en main, il réalisait les mêmes gestes tout en suivant les instructions sur son livre. Certains sorts n'étaient clairement pas à la portée d'un cinquième année, mais il s'estimait plus que ça. Il se sentait puissant, un peu d'entrainement et il deviendrait le meilleur, bien meilleur que les autres.

Une heure passa, puis une autre, il était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre.

Il avait été tellement absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas daigné prendre en considération que des groupes d'élèves commençaient à se former dans la salle. Il referma son livre d'un geste sec -effrayant là les jeunes qui s'étaient attroupés vers la cheminée- et se leva comme un automate.

Un premier année bloquait involontairement le passage vers les étages inférieurs, mais le jeune Snape n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se posta à quelques centimètres de lui et renifla dédaigneusement. L'enfant allait répliquer, mais un haussement de sourcil vindicatif l'en dissuada. Il décampa à une vitesse affolante en direction de la salle commune pendant que Severus reprenait son périple jusqu'aux dortoirs. En un regard il remarqua que ses camarades étaient levés.

Sans même s'y intéresser, il prit ses livres pour la journée puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avançait d'un pas déterminé quand il sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Il baissa immédiatement la tête et vit le sort s'écraser sur le mur en face de lui.

« Peut-être devrions-nous demander au professeur Belby de te donner des cours particulier pour que tu apprennes à viser… » dit Severus lentement sans prendre la peine de se retourner

Il épousseta son épaule, envoyant paitre une poussière imaginaire avant de reprendre « … mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Mulciber… avec un niveau aussi affligeant que le tiens, lancer un maléfice a un homme qui a le dos tourné est ton dernier atout » ajouta-il avec un sourire grinçant

Eliott Mulciber bouillonnait, mais Severus n'en avait cure. Il était simplement meilleur que lui. Avec un gout amer dans la bouche, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, passablement énervé que quelqu'un ose lui lancer un sortilège en traitre.

Arrivé, il se dirigea tout naturellement vers la table la plus proche de de la porte et s'assit sur le banc, là où il n'y avait personne. Il fit infuser son thé en lisant, ne touchant pas à la nourriture. De plus en plus d'élèves entraient dans la grande salle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour attirer son attention.

Mulciber arriva en compagnie d'Avery, et après l'avoir pointé du doigt, ils s'assirent aussi loin de lui que possible. Lou arriva en compagnie d'Amethyste, elles discutaient gaiement toutes les deux.

Elles vinrent s'assoir à quelques mètres de lui mais plongé dans sa lecture comme il l'était, il ne les vit pas.

Bellatrix arriva en compagnie d'un garçon en troisième année, le fils du chef du département de la justice magique, Croupton.  
Celle-ci le congédia poliment et se dirigea vers Lou.

La considérant un instant, Lou lui fit son plus beau sourire, se leva, et exécuta un baisemain parfait, suivit d'une petite révérence pour la forme. Amusée par ses pitreries, Bellatrix éclata d'un rire cristallin avant d'aller rejoindre sa sœur. Oh bien-sûr elle ne vit pas le regard meurtrier d'Amethyste qui faisait mine de remettre en place ses lunettes en appuyant au milieu de la barre avec son index. Oh misère, une tempête s'annonçait.

« Amy ma douce, ce n'est qu'un jeu » lui chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille, pas confiante pour un sou, en beurrant ses tartines

Un regard noire de sa petite amie lui intima de ne plus rien dire du tout.

C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue que commença la journée. Les bancs s'étaient peu à peu remplis et faute de place, Regulus -le cousin de Bellatrix- dû venir s'assoir en face de Severus, à côté d'Amethyste. Ce qui, au moins lui fit relever la tête. Il posa son livre et but une gorgée de son thé.

Il se perdit dans l'observation de la chevelure d'une Lou à peine éveillée. Ses cheveux blonds, presque gris, descendaient jusqu'à ses mollets, peut-être même ses chevilles, l'obligeant à les ramener en une natte lâche pour qu'ils ne trainent pas par terre pendant qu'elle se sustentait.

 _Quelle bêtise d'avoir les cheveux aussi long_ , se dit-il en reprenant une gorgée. Ça devait prendre un temps fous pour s'en occuper. Non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, c'était _son_ problème et elle n'avait pas à se plaindre si pendant un duel quelqu'un lui tranchait malencontreusement quelques mèches ! Il décida de regarder ailleurs avant que son attention ne paraisse suspecte. Si quelqu'un venait à penser qu'il entretenait une réflexion approfondie sur la coiffure de l'une de ses camarades, sa réputation était finie.

Contre toute attente, le timide Regulus ouvrit la bouche.

« Qui-est-ce ? » demanda-t'il sérieusement en pointant du doigt les grandes portes.

Severus se retourna, comme la dizaine de personne autours d'eux qui avaient entendu la question.

Une jeune fille brune, d'un mètre soixante-quinze avec les cheveux en bataille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte les joues toutes rouges. Elle portait un uniforme de Poudlard, avec l'emblème de gryffondor. Sa poitrine énorme se balançait dans tous les sens, l'uniforme peinait d'ailleurs à la garder en place.  
Lupin, devant elle, essayait de la tirer jusqu'à une table, Black essayait de la cacher avec beaucoup de volonté en regardant dans toutes les directions.  
Pettigrow, lui, louchait sur ses seins, comme à peu près la moitié de la grande salle. Elle semblait gênée au plus haut point de se trouver ainsi exposée.

Soudain, cela fit lumière dans l'esprit de Severus, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Enfin, pas que dans l'esprit de Severus.  
Lou explosa de rire sur la table en pointant du doigt la jeune fille. « C'est James Potter ! » s'écria-t 'elle assez fort pour que sa table et celle de serdaigle l'entende.  
Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux sans pouvoir se retenir de rire, ce qui fut plutôt…communicatif

Si les serpentards ne firent que ricaner ou glousser, les serdaigles, eux, se tordaient de rire sur la grande table.  
Voir le légendaire et admiré James Potter le rouge aux joues, affublé d'une longue chevelure brune et d'une poitrine bien trop grosse pour son uniforme, était tout simplement folklorique.

Les serdaigles ne se privèrent pas de le dire à voix haute, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des poufsouffle et bientôt toute la grande salle fut pleine de joie et de rires. Voir un garçon changer de sexe en cours d'année n'était pas très courant, même dans le monde magique.

 _Honteuse_ et _furieuse_ , Potter sortit de la grande salle en tapant des pieds, suivi par sa cour. Severus eut un rictus moqueur sur le visage : c'était une entrée remarquée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de gryffondor et vit Lily Evans une main devant la bouche, essayant de contenir son hilarité. Finalement, la journée commençait plutôt bien.

Il ne vit ni le regard calculateur d'un dénommé Lucius Malfoy, ni le sourire bienveillant du professeur Slughorn. Oh et bien-sûr, les yeux pétillants de malice de l'illustre directeur Albus Dumbledore.

°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°""°""*""°

De bonne humeur, il se rendit en potion, sa meilleure amie à ses côté lui chantait de douces notes.

« Severus Snape, je t'avertis que si tu es responsable de quoi que ce soit dans cette… transformation, tu répondras de tes actes ! Cette blague va beaucoup trop loin et en tant que préfète je dois veiller au bien-être des élèves de ma maison. Modifier -même temporairement- le sexe d'une personne n'est pas sans conséquences. Imagine qu'il soit bloqué dans cet état le reste de sa scolarité ? Ou pire ! Qu'il reste ainsi à vie ! »

A cette pensée, un sourire carnassier atteignit ses joues. A vie ? Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire le paon avec cette apparence. Fini, James Potter ! Bienvenue à Jamie, une adolescente à forte poitrine bourrée d'hormones, prête à tout pour un peu d'attention, courant les seins à l'air dans les couloirs en criant à tue-tête qu'elle se sent seule et qu'elle a besoin d'être réconfortée, se faisant trin…

« Severus, tu m'écoutes ! Cesses donc de sourire, dis-moi plutôt que tu n'as rien à voir avec cet incident ! »

Bousculant sans ménagement une gamine qui allait lui écraser le pied, il s'arrêta dans la cohue du couloir pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

Il soupira un bon coup avant de lui répondre avec toute de désinvolture dont il était capable.

« Lil's, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je participe à ces… bassesses ? Je suis bien plus subtil. Tu peux avoir la certitude que si j'avais effectivement été l'auteur de ce fait, personne ne m'aurait un jour soupçonné. De toute façon cet abruti ne saurait pas faire la différence entre son jus de citrouille matinal et de l'urine de crapaud il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il a été empoisonné, et crois-moi bien, il n'a pas besoin de _moi_ pour se ridiculiser »

Cette réponse sembla convenir à Lily car elle arrêta de l'invectiver pour reprendre sa marche.

Qu'il était fier de son aisance avec les mots… Il allait habilement changer de sujet quand il se prit un coup de coude d'une certaine Amethyste Jones mystérieusement en poigne avec une oreille.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

« Arrrrg, Amyyyyyy, je t'en prie, lâcheeeee » gémit piteusement Lou

« Tu n'étais pas obligée d'effrayer cette petite fille, elle s'était juste perdue ! Si je te revois à faire les gros yeux à un enfant, je te ferai traverser tout le château affublée d'une robe rose à pois, tu iras concurrencer avec le directeur si ça te chante, mais moi… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par le jeune serpentard.

« … Rosenwald, toujours autant de classe. Cesses donc de faire l'idiote, tu bloques le passage » lança Severus avec un peu plus de hargne que nécessaire

Lou crut imaginer la minuscule lueur d'excuse dans son regard. Peu importe, c'était un jeu de répartie et elle n'allait pas perdre. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Amethyste prit un air profondément outré. Cette fois, elle était sûre d'avoir vu de la malice dans les yeux du jeune Snape.

« Il serait aimable à toi de t'écarter du passage Jones, ton statut de préfète ne t'émancipe pas d'un peu de tenue »

Lily envoya son poing dans ses cottes en le fusillant du regard. Amethyste allait répliquer quand Lou la coupa.

« Je vois que la politesse ne t'écorche toujours pas la bouche, Snape »

Elle s'écarta de quelques pas pour lui laisser la possibilité de passer, au même instant ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire vorace.

« Bien-sûr, j'aurais plutôt dit que ton nez était à l'origine du bouchon dans le couloir, mais à ta guise. J'en oubliais que tu étais une Princesse par le sang, c'en est indigne pour toi que de devoir te mêler à la classe inférieure, de devoir te débattre dans la fange de cette façon » dit-elle espièglement en lui décochant une de ces petites révérences qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

La pique fit mouche et cette fois ce fut Severus qui la regarda d'un air outré. Lily n'avait peut-être comprit que le début, mais c'était bien la seconde partie de la blague qui avait touché le jeune Snape. Oh ce n'était pas comme si elle se moquait de son ascendance moldu, _elle_. Elle avait le **culot** de se moquer de sa moitié _sorcière_.

Comme certains l'ignoraient, Severus Snape était un sang mêlé. Sa mère était une **Prince** , l'une des plus nobles et anciennes familles de sangs purs, son père étant un moldu, et à Serpentard les autres n'hésitaient pas à le rabaisser pour ses origines. Oh, évidemment, les autres maisons n'étaient pas aussi - attentives - à la généalogie, ce qui pourrait expliquer l'acharnement des maraudeurs, mais comme personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans leur cranes…

Severus passa devant la blonde et haussa un sourcil, amusé, avant de toiser Lou de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta crinière décrasser le sol, je crois me souvenir que _ta_ princesse a laissé des plumes en trébuchant dessus la dernière fois, non ? » dit-il sur le même ton

Amethyste le considéra un instant avant de se retourner, vexée. Lou fronça les sourcils de façon réprobatrice avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté en lui intimant de passer avant qu'Amy ne l'incendie. Lily Evans le suivit silencieusement avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au détour d'un couloir. Elle allait en entendre parler de cette vanne.

La perdante s'approcha de son amie pour toucher son épaule quand celle-ci se retourna violemment.

« Ce n'est pas amusant. Je peux supporter vos sarcasme, vos plaisanteries mais faites-le entre vous, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça. Ce que vous pouvez entre enquiquinants des fois. Qu'y a t'il de mal à se côtoyer en public ? Oh et puis ça va hein, j'ai eu une bosse pendant deux semaines ! Tu te souviens ? Deux semaines ! Tout ça parce-que tes cheveux trainaient dans la pièce. Pfff… »

Elle souffla plus que de nécessaire avant de continuer.

« De vrais gamins immatures, franchement si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui ferais bouffer tes cheveux des fois »

Lou soupira un grand coup avant de lui accorder un sourire forcé.

Cette journée s'annonçait longue...

La classe de potion était aménagée en trois rangées, sauf pour la dernière qui était constituée de quatre tables. Toutes les tables adaptées pour des binômes.

Au premier rang, en commençant par la gauche se trouvaient Fynn Avery et Callum Rosier, Severus Snape et Lily Evans, Alice Williams et Amélia Brown.

Le deuxième rang était formé de Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, d'Amethyste Jones et Lou Rosenwald puis de Bellatrix Black et d'Augustus Rockwood.

Au dernier rang se trouvaient initialement James Potter et Sirius Black, Mary MacDonald et Renée Bibine, Eliott Mulciber et Lisa Flint, Emma Greengrass et Rebecca Selwyn.

Le professeur entra en dernier, ferma la porte et s'assit à son bureau.

« Ou se trouve donc monsieur Potter ? » harangua le professeur Slughorn

Tous les élèves se mirent à glousser pendant que Black laissait sa tête tomber en un bruit sec sur sa table. Ce fut Lupin qui prit la parole.

« Il est à l'infirmerie professeur » dit-il avant de repartir à sa contemplation du sol.

Une nouvelle salve de rires s'éleva dans la salle tandis que le professeur de potion tapait dans ses mains.

« Bien, Bien. Comme vous le savez il y aura un exercice pratique au bout de ces deux heures. Black, vous serez seul pour confectionner cette potion si votre ami ne revient pas, vous m'en voyez navré… »

La tête dudit Black se releva instantanément pour cogner une autre fois sur la table. Le cours commença avec l'énonciation des propriétés de la pierre de lune qui fit gagner cinq points pour gryffondor. Amethyste pestait dans sa barbe inexistante. A chaque début de cours elle levait la main, mais c'était toujours cette Evans qui était interrogée à sa place.

« Chouchoutte… » souffla-t-elle à l'attention de Lou pendant qu'elle prenait des notes

Lou la regarda en soupirant et reporta son attention sur le cours. Severus de son côté griffonnait à toute vitesse, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite le professeur qui argumentait sur son utilisation récente dans les philtres de paix. Au bout d'une heure la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter, _échevelée_ , qui semblait avoir couru jusqu'à la salle. Les élèves se retournèrent comme un seul homme avant de chuchoter et glousser en le regardant. Comment avait-il été prévenu ? Black pouvait-il communiquer avec lui à distance ?

« Eh bien monsieur Potter nous ne vous attendions plus ! Sortez vite vos affaires, ne nous faites pas perdre de temps » dit le professeur avant de reprendre son cours.

Après une autre heure qui parut interminable à James Potter, vint la pratique. Un élève par binôme partit chercher les ingrédients pendant que l'autre préparait le plan de travail. Chaque élève s'appliquait à trancher, décortiquer puis à plonger dans des chaudrons en effervescence des petits bouts d'insectes, de racines, de créature en tout genre… Le professeur passait souvent dans les rangs, félicitant des élèves pour un excès de zèle dans la préparation ou pour discuter avec eux, les déconcentrant allègrement sans s'en rendre compte.

En résumé, le cours de potion dont le professeur semblait ne pas vouloir se soucier de la discipline se passa relativement bien.

Evans empêcha Williams et Brown de faire exploser leur chaudron (et la salle par la même occasion) deux fois, Amethyste évita une catastrophe en faisant tomber Sirius Black de sa chaise (pendant qu'il faisait joyeusement voler, à travers toute la salle, un ingrédient non identifié dans la potion d'Avery et Rosier) et la mixture de Severus et Lily fut -encore- la plus réussite. Amethyste enrageait.

Evans ne. Pouvait. Pas. Etre. Meilleure. Qu'elle.

Severus était excellent, c'est tout ! Elle fit un signe de main à Lou en quittant la salle, elle devait voir les membres de son équipe de quidditch avant le déjeuner. Lou mit la potion en fiole et rangea le plan de travail. Comme elle prenait son temps, la classe se vidait pour ne laisser qu'elle, Severus et Slughorn. Le jeune Snape était, lui, trop méticuleux pour ranger les ingrédients au hasard. Quand il alla déposer sa fiole sur la table du professeur, celui-ci l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai rarement vu une telle qualité. C'était des ventouses de pieuvre n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, Severus hocha timidement la tête.

« hmm très ingénieux, redoutable même ! Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous deviendrez un jour un grand potionniste ! Comment vous êtes-vous procuré un morceau de corne de licorne ? Ça se fait très rare sur le marché. C'est le voltiflor qui m'a le plus intrigué, si c'en était bien, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement utilisé de la poudre de raifort mon garçon ? »

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre avec passion.

« La poudre de raifort était à mon sens trop volatile, trop instable, je n'avais à ma disposition que de la sisybre pour faire le liant. Le voltiflor a pour sa part la capacité d'être stable, ce qui était indispensable pour y ajouter un tentacule de murlap, croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas savoir à quel point elle a été difficile à extraire. Comme je n'avais qu'un seul essai, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre le fruit mon travail, naturellement » ajouta Severus un peu trop rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

« Brillant » lâcha le professeur Slughorn, visiblement très concerné, en le regardant avec une attention non-feinte

Lou avait suivi l'échange sans en comprendre un traitre mot. Elle posa à son tour sa fiole avant de se préparer à sortir. Severus attrapa son sac et la rejoignit.

« Une dernière question monsieur Snape, combien de temps va-t-elle durer ? Je suppose que chercher un antidote serait malvenu » demanda Slughorn avec amusement

Severus rougit légèrement, comme un enfant prit en faute.

« Une semaine et quelques, tout au plus. Le temps que la leçon pénètre… Au revoir professeur » dit-il en s'enfuyant

Les adolescents marchaient depuis deux minutes quand Lou s'arrêta pour le dévisager.

« Il n'y avait rien de tout ça dans cette potion, de quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Du cas Potter » répondit Severus perdu dans ses pensées

« Qwa ? » s'écria Lou interloquée avant de poursuivre « Mais comment a-t'il su ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu viens juste de lui donner raison ! »

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il nous avait dit en première année dans la salle commune ? " […] Faites ce que vous souhaitez dans la salle commune, mais restez soudés à l'extérieur. Faites en sorte de ne pas vous faire attraper pendant vos frasques, sur ceux, je laisse à vos préfets le soin de vous montrer vos dortoirs, il me semble me souvenir que les elfes ont préparés de la tarte à la mélasse…" » copia-t-il avec la même intonation que leur professeur

Lou gloussa un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Il ne dira rien tant qu'il n'y aura aucune preuve. Un serpentard » approuva-t-il

Lou acquiesça et se sépara de Severus au bout d'un couloir. La majeure partie du temps ils évitaient de se montrer ensemble. Il n'y avait pas réellement de motif, mais ils préféraient garder leur amitié pour eux, un peu comme un jardin secret.

Elle s'assit, cachée, sur une alcôve étroite quelques minutes. Comme c'était l'heure du repas, personne ne viendrait la déranger avant au moins une heure.

Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle contemplait la forêt depuis son nouveau point d'observation. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de relâcher ses muscles. Elle ferma les yeux. Le soleil réchauffait agréablement son visage pendant qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en fredonnant tant bien que mal une chanson en allemand qu'elle avait entendu à la radio.

« EXPELIARMUS »

Sa baguette vola de sa poche pour atterrir dans la main de son agresseur. Prise de court par l'attaque elle chuta de l'alcôve en poussant un cri peu viril avant de s'étaler sur le sol. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir ou d'ouvrir les yeux, elle tourna sur elle-même en jetant de toutes ses forces sa broche à cheveux à bout portant dans la direction de la voix qui avait lancé le sort.

« B-Bordel de merde Rosenwald » entendit-elle pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité du couloir

« Gideon ! » gémit-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche quand elle se rendit compte que sa broche était légèrement plantée dans son épaule

Elle se releva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire chaudron et s'élança dans sa direction.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi violente, j'aurais commencé par m'éclaircir la gorge » dit-il avant de retirer le petit bout piquant de la broche de son épaule -non sans une légère grimace- et de la lui remettre

« Rends-moi ma baguette vieux bougre, on n'attaque pas une femme qui a les yeux fermés » argua-t-elle en le gratifiant d'une petite tape sur l'épaule

« Tu as de bon reflexes. Tu as appris ça où ? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de quidditch ?» demanda Gideon Prewett en se baissant un peu pour lui rendre sa baguette

Lou se mit sur la pointe des pieds et claqua une bise sonore sur sa joue avant de lui arracher littéralement la baguette des mains.

« Fléchettes » lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence « Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver sur un terrain contre toi, non merci ! »

Après quelques secondes elle reprit « Fabian n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Il mange, je vais le rejoindre dans la grande salle. Tu viens ? » tenta-t-il en lui présentant son bras

« S'il le faut…» répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre le bras tendu

Pendant ce temps, Severus picorait dans la grande salle. Il répondait évasivement à Dolohov qui lui posait des questions sur le philtre de paix qu'il avait réalisé un peu plus tôt. Il termina rapidement son assiette pour rejoindre sa Lily. Sa Lily ? Un peu confus il sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le parc. Il crut un instant voir la chevelure de Lou se balançant aux côté d'un gryffondor mais se reprit vite, Lou ne fraterniserais _jamais_ avec l'ennemi. Son visage s'illumina en voyant Lily. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe en papotant, la jeune fille étendit même ses jambes, devant un Severus aux joues rosies.

Quand Lou ne vit pas Amethyste attablée, elle s'installa tout naturellement à côté de Bellatrix.

« Je suis lessivée » souffla-t-elle en se laissant choir sur le banc

« - Tu es toujours épuisée. Tu devrais te reposer plus souvent. J'ai remarqué que tu quittais ton lit au beau milieu de la nuit, tu sais ? dit-elle en se resservant

\- Tu m'espionnes ? Envoie-moi la carafe s'il te plait

\- Va savoir, peut-être même que je te suis la nuit sans que tu ne le saches ? »

Lou se mua en une imitation parfaite du poison hors de l'eau avant de se faire asperger.

« Bella, par Morgane ! Je t'avais demandé le pichet, pas le contenu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant des yeux de quoi se sécher

Bellatrix éclata de rire en se tenant les cottes avant de se recevoir un regard noir de sa sœur quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se calma un peu, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher une crise de fou rire qui menaçait de sortir. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonde et fit mine de l'essorer en regardant sa camarade avec un visage angélique.  
Après un regard sur cette bouille d'enfant innocent Lou se mit à rire, entrainant de nouveau Bellatrix dans son hilarité.

Calmées, elles se regardèrent en souriant. Il y eut un moment de calme, comme si rien ne comptait autour d'elle. Elles firent comme si de rien était, mais elles en avaient toutes les deux eut conscience. Lou se gratta la gorge en reprenant ses esprits… Mais que faisait Amy ?

Après les cours de l'après-midi, Severus s'attardait seul, à la bibliothèque, un manuel d'herbologie entre les mains. Un grincement de chaise sur sa droite lui fit relever le nez. Là, assit à sa table, un grand blond le toisait avec l'intérêt d'un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Severus déglutit.

« Severus Snape c'est ça ? J'ai eu vent de certaines… Informations » déclara Lucius avec un sourire charmeur en détendant son dos

Le jeune Snape ne se risqua pas à prendre la parole.

« Je pense me souvenir que ça a toujours été un talent héréditaire chez les Princes. Peut-être que la… » il s'approcha de Severus pour murmurer ce dernier mot du bout des lèvres « …souillure… »  
le mot résonna plusieurs fois dans son crâne et après un léger suspens il continua « …n'a pas su effacer ton intellect »

Le brun fut un instant subjugué par le charisme, le charme qui émanait du blond. Il venait de l'insulter avec une telle grâce que c'en devenait risible. Comment pouvait-on prononcer une telle ignominie avec autant de classe ? Il accusa le coup sans broncher, attendant d'avoir la certitude qu'il ne couperait pas le blond.

« Si tu en venais à te montrer à la hauteur de mes attentes, tu pourrais recevoir certains avantages, certains privilèges »

Désarçonné, et la gorge sèche Severus demanda « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Un test » dit-il en claquant sa langue sur son palais, ennuyé, comme si la question en elle-même relevait d'une idiotie profonde.

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin avec ce qui semblait être une recette incomplète. Severus l'étudia un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le blond.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t'il

« Jusqu'au départ du Poudlard Express. Il en va de soi que personne ne doit entendre parler de cette note »

Severus hocha la tête avant de fourrer ladite note dans ses robes et de reprendre laborieusement sa lecture, se préparant pour son prochain duel, où il affronterait Potter.

Les cours de l'après-midi et le repas du soir se passèrent sans encombre, et quand tous furent couchés et endormis Lou se glissa discrètement hors de son lit pour retourner, un livre à la main, à la salle commune. Elle allait s'affaler sur le canapé quand elle distingua Severus, assit au bord opposé.

Mût par une envie soudaine de se divertir, elle contourna le canapé, s'approchant à pas de loup pour l'attaquer par derrière. Il continuait de lire paisiblement, ignorant de l'affrontement qui allait avoir lieu.

A l'instant où le sortilège informulé de chatouillis - _titillando_ \- quitta la baguette de Lou pour frapper son adversaire, celle-ci lui échappa et vola à travers la pièce tandis que le maléfice s'écrasait sur un bouclier aux reflets violets.

Le visage de Severus exprimait de l'amusement, tandis que celui de Lou était foncièrement boudeur.  
Elle partit chercher sa baguette -non sans avoir au préalablement tapé du pied- et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la manigance, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'assoir, un rictus moqueur ourlait ses fines lèvres.

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours être sur tes gardes ? » explosa t'elle de mauvaise foi en lissant son t-shirt trop ample

« L'expérience » répondit-il en redonnant enfin du crédit à son livre

Lou, toujours boudeuse, s'allongea sur le canapé de tout son long, sa tête touchant presque la cuisse du jeune homme. Severus, gêné par la proximité, se racla la gorge en relisant plusieurs fois la même ligne.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir permis tant de familiarité Rosenwald.. » énonça t'il avant de tourner rageusement sa page

« Pourtant tu t'es rincé l'œil hier » déclara t'elle avec un sourire ravi

« Tu m'as piégé, tu es fière ? J'étais à deux doigts de mourir asphyxié avec tes âneries. Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois. Si tu recommences, je t'enferme dans un placard jusqu'à la fin de l'année »

« Soit. Mais… Enfin… ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, bien-sûr que ça l'avait dérangé ! Avant une remarque bien sentie de sa part, Lou dissipa le malaise.

« Noooon ! evidemment ! Je parlais du fait que Amy et moi… enfin tu sais… »

Voyant que Severus n'allait surement pas l'aider à finir sa phrase elle continua.

« …qu'on soit ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'on soit… toute les deux… du même sexe… »

Il l'a regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé deux tête.

« Ça ne me regarde pas. Du moins tant que vous n'empiétez pas _mon_ _espace vital_ avec vos _grivoiseries_ » conclu-t'il en insistant particulièrement sur ces quatre mot avant de reprendre sa lecture comme si de rien était, comme si Lou n'avait pas la bouche ouverte tant elle était étonnée

Mais il reprit soudainement

« En revanche, cesses de te faire passer pour une écervelée. Tu laisses toujours Jones réussir ses métamorphoses avant toi, tu la laisse te battre en défense, tu ne participes jamais quand elle a la _possibilité_ de connaitre la réponse. Peut-être es-tu vraiment idiote, bien que je t'aurais pensé plus douée que ça »

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague

De sa remarque, s'en suivit un blanc. Ah… Donc Severus n'était ni un féru de littérature, ni un amoureux de la philosophie… Elle aurait pensé qu'il appréciait la lecture…

« Je citais Pascal, tu sais le philo… »

Lou se reprit au dernier instant et se redressa en lui tournant le dos. Les sangs purs ne connaissaient pas la philosophie, encore moins les noms des auteurs moldus.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle-même n'était _absolument_ pas sensée connaitre Pascal.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était dans une mouise monumentale.

Il faisait chaud tout d'un coup pensa-t'elle en se raclant la gorge. De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reprenne la parole. Severus faisait semblant de lire, _semblant_ parce qu'il n'avait pas tourné sa page depuis les derniers mots de la blonde.

Le silence était emplit de tensions, Lou sentit comme un étau se resserrer sur sa gorge. Elle était un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. En l'occurrence une idiote pétrifiée entre deux yeux de jais et probablement une baguette ébène. Elle se retourna.

« Severus ce n'est pas ce que tu penses » braya t'elle en se levant

Sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main, elle contemplait son visage, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion qui pourrait la rassurer. Mais quand ses yeux se baissèrent, elle vit qu'il la tenait en joue. Probablement bien avant qu'elle ne resserre sa prise sur la sienne.

« Je pensais que tu étais de sang pur. Tu m'as trompé Rosenwald » attaqua t'il en poussant rageusement le livre qui n'y était pour rien, celui-ci tombant au sol dans un bruit de pages froissées.

Voyant qu'il en revenait aux noms de famille par colère, et plus par plaisanterie, Lou ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant d'en faire de même. Elle envoya un sort de silence sur la porte menant aux dortoirs.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre _Snape._ Je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi et tu oses douter de moi ? »

« Je t'ai accordé ma confiance ! » explosa t'il en se levant à son tour, insonorisant par la même occasion définitivement les portes qui menaient aux couloirs _**et**_ aux dortoirs avant de la regarder avec hargne

Comme si Lou n'était pas capable de jeter un sortilège potable. Ce constat énerva d'autant plus la blonde.

« Et je n'ai jamais douté de celle que j'ai placé en toi ! Comment peux-tu te hasarder à me faire une scène alors que ton père est un moldu ! » s'écria t'elle

Son regard se fit plus dur, Severus bouillonnait. Il était à deux doigts de lui envoyer un maléfice cuisant.

« Je n'ai pas de père. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores »

Il insista sur chaque mot, les espaçant, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en tort et que par une loi divine il avait raison.

Comment pouvait-il affirmer sans broncher qu'il n'avait pas de père ? Comment osait-il, alors qu'elle n'avait rien ? Si seulement _elle_ pouvait avoir un père, un vrai, en chair et en os. Ce crétin ne devait pas imaginer une seule seconde ce que ça faisait de grandir sans parents !  
Le ton monta d'un cran.

« Tu es injuste. Bien-sûr que tu as un père. Tu es injuste pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. Tu devrais te satisfaire d'avoir une mère et un père. Tu es un ingrat »

Bien-sûr, Lou regretta ses mots à peine eussent-ils effleurés ses lèvres.  
Elle allait s'excuser quand Severus lui envoya un _diffindo_ , qui fut paré d'un _proteg_ _o_ incertain.  
Pensant que le duel s'arrêterait là, elle baissa sa garde et se prit de plein fouet un sortilège de _bloclang_.

Severus était hors de lui. **Un ingrat ?** Pour qui se prenait-elle cette imposteur ! Cette hypocrite doublée d'une menteuse ! Il allait lui faire comprendre son erreur !

Sans perdre une seconde, elle lui lança un _impedimenta_ informulé pour l'attacher au sol et en réponse il lui envoya un _confrigo_ qui fit exploser un vase de la salle commune. Lou n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la virulence des attaques car de nouveaux sorts fondaient vers elle, comme des vautours vers une charogne.

Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux des sorts, les adolescents n'usaient quasiment que d'informulés, la rage aux yeux.

Severus était puissant, peut-être trop songea t'elle, en conjurant à la hâte un _protego fortis*_ quand elle l'entendit formuler _lacerare_ avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Ils s'étaient naturellement déplacés au centre de la pièce sans s'en rendre compte, pour disposer de plus d'espace pour _débattre_ de leurs points de vue. Severus parait les sorts avec une incroyable dextérité. Il ne se mouvait presque pas, confiant en ses boucliers, préférant réitérer ses attaques en attendant que Lou… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait. Elle avait tendance à esquiver plutôt que de se cacher derrière un bouclier. Elle s'abaissait, roulait, sautait pour éviter les maléfices qui se faisaient de plus en plus dangereux.

Severus la regardait s'efforcer de suivre la cadence, scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements, corrigeait intérieurement sa posture et ses erreurs.

 _ **Pitoyable**_

Il se sentait tellement puissant. Un sourire sadique ourla ses lèvres. Il ne pensait plus. Il n'était plus Severus Snape, elle n'était plus Lou, ils étaient des combattants. **Il gagnerait**.

Lou bataillait, virevoltait… se fatiguait. Elle portait un t-shirt trop grand qui l'encombrait dans ses mouvements. Ses plus grandes peurs étaient que ledit t-shirt ne remonte trop dans l'une de ses pirouettes risquées, découvrant ainsi sa poitrine, ou qu'un maléfice atteigne ses cheveux trop longs relevés en queue de cheval. D'ailleurs, elle s'était, à plusieurs reprises, pris les pieds dedans, se rattrapant en une galipette qu'un observateur attentif aurait qualifié d'atrocement ridicule.

Les sortilèges se faisaient de plus en plus violents, empreints de méchanceté, et quand elle manqua de peu de se faire couper un membre par un sortilège inconnu, son regard vira au sombre. Lou se lança alors corps et âme dans le combat, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas à retenir ses coups puisqu'il ne le faisait pas non plus.

S'il remarqua une différence, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Les sortilèges étaient virulents, malsains.

Lou voyait sans mal la fureur dans les yeux de Severus, la suffisance qui émanait de lui quand un sortilège outrepassait son bouclier.

Ils ne savaient plus pour quoi ils se battaient, ni contre qui.

La blonde se faisait acculer dans un coin de la pièce, rendant toute tentative d'esquiver impossible, elle ne put que parer un _erumpere_ qui aurait sûrement fait éclater sa jambe si elle n'avait pas conjuré un _protego_ à temps.

En désespoir de cause elle utilisa un sortilège qu'avait inventé Amethyste. Elle fit apparaitre quatre marches évanescentes sur lesquelles elle bondit, une par une jusqu'à se retrouver plus d'un mètre au-dessus de lui. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Changer subitement d'angle dévoila une faille dans le bouclier du jeune homme, à qui elle lança sans remord un sortilège qui lui broya le bras gauche, tandis qu'un maléfice brula sa chair, dévorant sa cuisse.

 _La baguette de Severus tomba au sol tant la douleur était puissante._

 _Lou chuta de deux mètres avant de le heurter._

 _Tous deux étaient recroquevillés au sol, retenant leurs respirations sous le choc._

Comme pour le duel, ils soufrèrent en silence, tentant d'endiguer la douleur par la pensée. Evidemment, c'était un échec. La douleur était trop puissante. Ils se tortillaient, gémissants et pleurants, l'un contre l'autre. Des voix dans leur têtes, identifiées respectivement comme celle de Lily et celle d'Amethyste leurs soufflaient qu'ils étaient des abrutis finit, des idiots inconscients et qu'ils auraient pu se tuer.

Rageusement, Lou tapa le sol de son poing, mordant l'autre sans vergogne pour faire « magiquement » disparaitre la douleur.

Severus, lui, récitait intérieurement la recette de la goute du Mort Vivant pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'introspection des deux candidats à « qui de nous deux rira le dernier », Lou se risqua à son tout premier mouvement, soldé par un grognement guttural suite à la vision de sa cuisse.

Elle s'allongea contre Severus, épaule contre épaule, et s'adonna sans le savoir (et sans lui avoir demandé son avis) à la même occupation que lui.

C'est-à-dire, compter les rainures du plafond.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et qu'il n'avouerait jamais, est qu'il avait légèrement honte. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à être aussi… malveillant. Ça devait être une accumulation, un tout, il avait eu besoin de relâcher toute la pression, de ne penser à rien, de se sentir puissant. Il était régulièrement rabaissé, par tout le monde, et ce peu importe le blason. Depuis des mois il gardait en lui de la rage, de l'amertume, de la tristesse, de la solitude… l'exprimer était un besoin viscéral.

Il n'arrivait plus à le cacher alors il avait sauté sur la première occasion de se défouler, quitte à en payer le prix. Celui d'être à nouveau seul.

La blonde décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parle la première.

« Severus, nous sommes des imbéciles » affirma t'elle d'une voix rauque

Bien-sûr, elle n'attendait pas de réponse, c'était une affirmation purement rhétorique. Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement, sans qu'un mot ne fût dit. Leur visages étaient marqués par l'appréhension, celle d'avoir, irrémédiablement, brisé l'entente qu'il y avait entre eux.

Pendant tout ce temps, Severus cherchait quoi répondre, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
D'un côté, il ne s'excuserait jamais, ce n'était de toutes façons pas dans ses cordes.  
D'un autre, il appréciait Lou et ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le silence perdura un long et interminable moment, et si la douleur dans sa cuisse ne la lançait pas autant elle se serait endormie sans une pensée pour lui.

« Je dirais même plus, nous sommes des imbéciles » nota t'il en tendant son bras valide au-dessus d'eux

Il était rongé par l'attente et cette fameuse appréhension.  
Sans oublier la culpabilité mordante qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Surprise par la référence légendaire à une bande dessinée moldue, elle ne mit qu'un quart de seconde avant de serrer sa main.

« Amis » dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de commencer à tourner de l'œil

* * *

J'ai recorrigé tous les chapitres précédents, changé quelques trucs... C'est horrible de se relire un an après je vous jure...

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt hehe, je vous embrasse à pleine bouche  
\- Onomil


End file.
